Mission
by HeartShapedCandy
Summary: Protecting Harry is all she's been doing for the last seven years. What happens when the tables are turned, and she needs protecting? CHAPTER 14 UP: 'CIRCLE THE DRAIN'. WIP. WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT, SLAUGHTER, SEX, AU.
1. Prolouge and One

**Short Summary:**

One is a vampire. One is human.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/?

_**Mission**_

Prologue

There is a war that has been going on for the better half of a century. It is a war that a childish brat, better known as the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort, started. It is a war that a _baby _child brought an end to sixteen years ago. That same infant-turned-boy also was a key player in the Dark Lords return. Two and a half years ago, the boy, Harry Potter, saw what happened at the graveyard. The graveyard that Voldemort was restored to power at.

For two and a half years, the light side has been gathering forces to do battle against the forces of dark. Little does the light side know of what they are up against.

As for me? I am a three thousand year old vampire. You could say I was among the first. My sire, Maurice, was the first vampire I ever met. There are hundreds of us out there.

I am currently hiding among the magical folk in the Wizarding School. It is not hard for me to do as I was part of the magical world when Maurice changed me. The reason for my presence here at this school is that I am currently on a mission. In present day London they would say I was nineteen years old. Although I am classed as an Ancient, I have more power than that of my maker.

Anyway, back to the story.

I am on a mission to protect Harry James Potter at all costs. I must not fail. To protect Harry Potter, I had to reverse my ageing process, making myself look as if I was eleven years old when I met him.

I have had several alias' since I became a vampire. But mostly my given name has remained the same. My given name is also part of my current alias.

I must not fail, for my current alias is Hermione Granger.

Chapter One

I was staring at Harry James Potter with something akin to shock. My jaw had nearly hit the floor, it was hanging so low. Finally catching myself as I fell, I stuttered as I spoke. "Y-you're joking. Are-aren't you?"

My chestnut brown eyes flew to his emerald green orbs when he confirmed what I had been dreading. "Nope. He's still in the hospital wing from the pounding he got from Crabbe and Goyle." he ran a hand through his untidy jet black hair.

I sighed. "So what did Malfoy say?"

Harry reached over and pried my hands apart: they were clasped so hard my palms had begun to bleed. "You're not going to like it, 'Mione, so I'm not going to repeat it."

I hung my head; my chocolate curls hid my face from view. "Was it that bad?" I asked, raising my head.

Virginia Weasley, Ron's only sister, sat next to Harry. Her hair was a brilliant red and as she looked at me, turning those blue eyes at me, I could tell she'd heard everything that had been said between Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. Her eyes held a sort of mocking pity – aimed at me.

"Yep, it was that bad." Harry said as he took Virginia's hand and squeezed it.

I sighed again and made to stand up. "Well, I'll be off. I will not shirk my duties as Head Girl because my best friend decided to be gallant for once."

Harry laughed softly and turned his gaze back to me. "He just can't bear to see you insulted and not there to stand up for yourself."

"He just wanted to get Malfoy for once, and instead Crabbe and Goyle got him." I raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Stupidity. I can handle Malfoy – it's Ron who can't handle himself. Ta ta for now," I said and waved.

Well, I _was_ going to shirk my responsibilities for once. I wasn't going to patrol the halls. Nor was I going to Ron. Instead, I was going to Malfoy.

* * *

He was passing the Ravenclaw dormitories when I found him. I did not need any light to see him patrolling the hall as he was. His back was to me and I crept up behind him silently.

Falling into step with the blonde Head Boy, my expert eye took in everything about him. Tall – 6'1. Slender. Great body. Square chin. Aristocratic nose. Steely grey eyes. Blonde hair that was cut to his shoulders.

I smirked. "So what did you say to make Ron attack you?"

Malfoy chuckled and grinned. "I'm sure you'd want to know the truth about your sex life."

My smirk widened. If only he knew. "Pray tell, what do you know about my sex life? What truths could you unveil?"

The seventeen year old wizard next to me stopped and looked at me. "Oh, that your sluttiness has increased hundred fold in the last six months. I asked Weasel if it was his fault or Pot Heads. That, of course, was the edited version."

I stopped walking and lowered my voice to just the right tone. "So would you like a piece of this slut?"

Something in his eyes flashed – was it lust? I could read his thoughts like an open book. And his book just happened to be on sex.

"Who knows, it might be good." I added. I haven't had sex for seven years and lately I've been experiencing growing urges. If I got this out of my system, I could go another seven. Sex lost its appeal to me two thousand years ago.

Malfoy's mind was still on erotica and the sort. So, I added fuel to the fire. My hand slowly trailed up my stomach, to my collar. My fingers began to undo my blouse buttons. I was wearing only the school shirt, tie and skirt – plus my underwear – and my boots (three inch heels). Conveniently enough my skirt had ridden up during my brisk walk to this place.

His jaw clenched and unclenched. He looked about ready to throw me against the stone wall and fuck then and there. But he didn't. Instead he uttered a name I had not heard him say in a year. "Mudblood-" his eyes swept my body, lingering longest on my partly exposed breasts "-as much as I would like a taste of Weasleys fuck toy, I really—"

He was cut off by my fist slamming into his jaw. I did not hit him hard enough as I should have. I hit him hard enough to knock all his teeth out. He'd have a nice job trying to explain that to Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. I did not enjoy being insulted in that way. "You know," I said crouching so my eyes were level with his from where he had fallen, "you ought to get your facts straight before you accuse a person of a crime."

Blood trickled out of his mouth. Although I am a vampire, I do not need blood to survive. But as I saw more blood spew from his mouth, I felt the hunger return. I reached across and pulled Malfoy to me. My tongue plundered his mouth. My lips moved to the red liquid gathering on his lips and sucked the blood that had begun to swirl around his mouth. His teeth were loose in their gums. I knew I was causing him pain, but he did not flinch, nor did I care.

My hands found their way into his hair. His soft, silky blonde hair. His hand went to my waist and he began to trace little circles on my skin with his fingertips.

Unexpectedly, Malfoy's body tensed. He pushed me away from him, making me fall back onto the cold stone floor.

"Filth. Stay away from me, Mudblood." He ground out through his toothless mouth.

Glaring at his back as he gathered himself to walk away, I could not help but smirk once again. He had enjoyed that, every little bit as much as I had.

* * *

I laughed at him. His two black eyes and broken nose portrayed the look of…well, I couldn't quite say what he looked like, but it sure was funny. The school had a policy of not healing injuries caused by fist fights.

Ron looked miserably proud. "You would have hit him, too, if you knew what he was saying."

When had Harry and Ron agreed on not telling me what Malfoy said behind my back? I need not have worried, anyway. I have dealt with the problem.

I shook my head at what Ronald Weasley was saying. "Would I? Pray tell, what was he saying?" my brown orbs locked on his blue ones.

"I'm not going to repeat it." My eyes narrowed at him, and my voice was deathly quiet.

"I was afraid of that." Harry entered the hospital wing and I raised my voice. "I don't understand why you are adamant in not telling me what goes on behind my back. I can handle my own out there in the world. I'm not a child. Tell me what he said." Neither of them said anything.

Ron ran a hand through his short red hair. Harry looked down. "Weasley, Potter, good day to you." I said and walked away from Ron's bed. Somehow, in the commotion that Malfoy had started yesterday, Ron had broken his leg. As a result, he was still hospitalised. I had finished my Arithmancy class little over half an hour ago and Harry had just come from lunch.

Harry caught my arm as I walked past him. "'Mione, please, we are just trying to protect you."

I scoffed. "I don't need your protection, Potter." _You need mine._ "Good day." I inclined my head as I pulled my arm out his grasp.

As luck would have it, I had Care of Magical Creatures next. It was a class that Harry, Ron and I shared – with the Slytherins. The sun doesn't bother me as much as it used too. I guess it comes from being over three thousand years old.

As I walked to Hagrid's hut, I saw Malfoy standing behind Crabbe and Goyle. His arm was hanging around Pansy Parkinson's shoulders. My step slowed as I passed him. I heard his voice as if it were as clear as day, although he whispers. It was ever so soft. "Fucking bitch."

I smirked once again – my smirk was becoming popular. "Nice to see your teeth have been replaced." I inclined my head.

My attention was drawn to the far side of the paddock. "My god." I whispered. Hagrid had managed to get a Cerberus. A Cerberus was a three headed, dragon tailed dog. I did not know how he had gotten it, nor did I care. I was only concerned for the safety of the students.

"HAGRID." I yelled.

"'Ermione, good t' see ya." He called jovially when he stepped outside of his home.

"Do you know what you have there, Hagrid?" I asked, motioning towards the pen where the Cerberus was chained.

"Well, yea. I 'ad imagined it would be a grea' lesson. Don' ya think, 'Ermione?"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, when that would not do, I counted to one million under my breath – ten was clearly not enough when dealing with Rubeus Hagrid. "You do know they are one of the more dangerous creatures, don't you Hagrid?" I looked up at his small black eyes. His matted black beard was really beginning to annoy me.

"Look, 'Ermione, I can take care of it, if the need arose. Don' worry 'bout it."

I sighed. Famous last words.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN." I screamed at Hagrid. He had the decency to look ashamed of himself. Because of Hagrid's love of rare and dangerous creatures, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were hospitalised.

"Look, Hagrid… this is the third time you've brought in something incredibly dangerous that has attacked a student…" Hagrid's bottom lip wobbled and tears began to well in his eyes. "…you just can't keep doing this…" my voice softened. The first time Hagrid had brought in an extremely dangerous creature was back in third year. It had been Hagrid's first class and the creature for the day had been a Hippogriff. It had attacked Malfoy after he had insulted it's intelligence (I didn't really blame Hagrid for that one). The second time was during sixth year – he had gotten hold of a pair of Manticores. Needless to say, the pair had gotten loose somehow and had attacked a group of fourth years. And now this…

I didn't want to think about it.

It was too painful.

"You oaf, I'll have you fired this time for sure."

"Oh, bugger off, Malfoy." I snapped at the man behind me. "Your father has no power here. Leave him be."

I turned around. Malfoy was standing less that a foot away from me.

"Was I asking you, Mudblood? My best friend is now in the infirmary because of the stunt the half-giant pulled."

I glared at him. "What stunt? Your girlfriend said that the Cerberus was a monster that never should have been put on the earth!"

"Your head is so far up your arse, Granger, you don't know what's going on."

I felt Harry bristle beside me – he had come to my aide when he saw Malfoy start. "One of my best friends is in the hospital wing because of you – we're even. Now shut the hell up." Harry said. He glared daggers at Malfoy.

* * *

Seamus Finnegan is a Gryffindor. Hagrid had assigned groups of three for the new project we were supposed to be doing (involving the Cerberus). Unintentionally or not, Seamus had ended up with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Ron was supposed to be with Crabbe and Goyle, but since he had not been at the lesson, he did not know. I went to Parvati Patil and Malfoy. Harry got stuck with Lavender Brown and Millicent Bulstrode.

So, as I was visiting Seamus in the hospital wing, Malfoy and the other seventh year Slytherins were there, too.

I must confess – before you hear about it otherwise – that Malfoy and I share a common room. I get to see him every second hour of the day. Now you know why we fight so much.

Harry was standing a couple of feet in front of me, looking at a sleeping Ron. That boy could sleep through a nuclear bomb if he had the time. Come to think of it, he would probably also eat through one.

I put my arms around Harry's waist and leaned into him. His presence was comforting.

I had been thinking since our fight earlier. Although, at times, it was a little uncalled for, I understood that they mean well. I was not going to push for something I could not have. Besides, there's a lot more going on in the world than fights between the best of friends.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into Harry's ear. He turned slightly in my embrace.

"Whatever for?" he asked. His eyes softened immensely. "Ron and I have been talking. We have agreed that you should not have been kept from the truth." When he saw my protest coming, he placed a finger on my lips, thus silencing me. "We'll tell you what he says to some degree."

I blinked owlishly. Should I tell him? Yeah. "Look, Harry, I doubt very much that anymore will be said about me – from him that is. I have dealt with the problem and I am sure of it."

"Hermione-" Harry was cut off by – lo and behold – Malfoy.

"How touching. Little Miss Slut and Boy Wonder. What would the female Weasel say if she were to see this scene?"

Harry tensed. "She wouldn't say anything, Ferret. She knows Hermione and I are best friends."

Malfoy smirked. Lord, I'm going to hit it off him one day – soon. Instead of saying anything in reply, he walked out of the infirmary.

I put Malfoy out of my mind and let go of Harry. It was a Friday and Care of Magical Creatures had been the last class of the day – class finished early on Friday's. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend, isn't it?"

Harry made a sound in reply. Suddenly his eyes flew to mine. "How could you not know that? You're Head Girl. You should know this stuff before the Headmaster announces it."

I tilted my head slightly. "There is the odd occasion that I forget something useful. I take you're going with Virginia then?"

Harry quirked a brow at me. "I'm getting the distinct impression that you two no longer like each other."

I felt the blood rushing to my face. "That's none of your business."

Harry chuckled. "It's true, then. All women secretly hate each other." His eyes danced. "Yeah, I'm going with her." He quickly changed the subject when he saw my eyes narrowing. "How long until Ron gets out?"

Grateful for the subject changing, I answered. "Madam Pomfrey should be releasing him tonight. Are you going to wait for him? I need to freshen up." Harry nodded his head and looked at Ron. "I'll be back in about an hour. I'll see you then?" he nodded his head and I left.

* * *

I dont think there has ever been a fanfic like this one. So, yeah, tell me what you think with your reviews. i accept constructive criticism, not flames. 

Please remember that your reviews make my day.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot!

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/?

_**Mission**_

Chapter Two

I sniffed at the air. My senses spread out around the school grounds and into the Forbidden Forest. Something was wrong. My ears perked when I heard crashing in the depths of the forest.

Something was very wrong.

Looking around quickly, I spotted a window. It would have to do. I dropped my bag. Running, I dove head first out the window, rolled my body and landed on my feet on the hard ground. I had just been on the seventh floor, heading towards the Head's common room – I was in dire need of a shower – but it could wait. The safety of Harry Potter was at stake and I'd be damned if I failed. I chuckled mirthlessly at my own pun – I was already damned.

Shaking my head at my ridiculous thoughts, I ran in the direction the crashes were coming from, too fast for the mortal eye to see. As I was running, I checked to see if my weapons were still with me and hadn't been dislodged during my jump. Switchblade in my pocket, small daggers strapped to the outside of my thighs, 9mm tucked into the waistband of my skirt. Yep, all still in their place. I had started wearing my weapons again after a particularly bloody skirmish between myself and a few werewolves only a few nights before – I had been caught unaware and the damn things had almost killed me. I had had to use my hands to kill the hybrids and had walked back to the Heads commons bloody and injured. I had been that _very_ glad Malfoy had not been there.

Reaching the forest, I paused: whatever it was that was crashing through the forest was now heading straight for me – and consequently – the school.

I ran into the forest, intending to head off whatever-it-was…just in case. I wasn't afraid of it, but in all of my three thousand odd years I had never felt a presence like this. As I got closer to it, I felt that it was alive, but it wasn't.

_It_ was _wrong_.

As I was running, I pulled the 9mm from its hiding place and checked to see if it was loaded – I hadn't thought to bring any ammunition out with me when I left the common room this morning.

I had my knives and body though. That would be more than enough to deal with whatever-it-was.

I was deep in the forest when it hit me, mere seconds away from the thing. A putrid stench, almost like rotting flesh – but much worse – made me falter. The thing came into view seconds later.

The whatever-it-was was, in fact, a giant. A rotting, _dead_, giant.

Someone, someone powerful at that, had brought a dead giant to life.

I chuckled bitterly. Now I knew why I had not been able to tell what this thing was: not many could bring a human to back to life, let alone a giant. I had never had to deal with a zombie before.

I didn't have long to think about it though as the living dead giant reached out a hand towards me. I hissed at it and thought quickly. I hadn't been able to carry my sword with me for the simple fact that I hadn't worn a cloak (as we are in the middle of summer) and it couldn't be concealed. My knives blades were too short to cut through the zombie's throat.

I began to walk backwards, keeping my eyes on the corpse.

I couldn't risk running back to the castle to get my sword.

Still slowly walking backwards, my hand travelled to my right thigh and came back with one of the small daggers. Not taking my eyes away from the zombie, I slowly drew it over my left wrist. As blood began to flow from the wound, I shifted my arm so it rested against the small of my back.

I was an Ancient and there were certain advantages to being an Ancient. There were nine vampires who were on the Council of Ancients. I was one of them. Seven of the nine council members had their own house.

I was one of them.

The two ancients who didn't have houses were neutral as several hundred years ago the houses were at war with each other. They weren't anymore, but the point was that they needed the neutrality to counter several of the Ancients tendencies to favour their own houses.

There was a small mark, almost like a tattoo, on my lower back. When blood – my blood only – touched the mark, several of my guards would appear at my side. And appear they did. Without turning to look at them, I stuck the dagger back in its holder. The arm that had been holding said dagger slowly extended towards one of the guards.

The smell from the giant zombie hit their over sensitive noses and they took a step back. "Milady?" one of the guards asked hesitantly.

"Give me your sword, Raquel." The guard, Raquel, bowed her head and drew her sword, handing it to me hilt first. "Circle it, confuse it – do _not_ attack it. I have to cut its head off." With saying that, I jumped straight up and into the tree that my back had come to rest against.

When I was perched on a firm branch of the tree, I took a look at Raquel's sword, remembering. Raquel de Narváez. The vampire was one of my most trusted guards. I had turned her in the fifteen hundreds, when I'd been travelling through Spain on holiday. We had met, became lovers, and then the mortal Raquel had gotten news of her father's death. She had begged me to turn her. So I did. I had then personally trained Raquel in many different forms of fighting, from martial arts to fighting with weapons, for the next thirty or so years.

Thus Raquel being one of my most trusted guards.

When I had been satisfied with her training, I'd had the sword made specifically for her, to suit Raquel's personality and fighting style. The long blade was similar to that of a Viking sword, but with three major differences: the blade had a pattern engraved into it, the hilt of the sword had a guard similar to that of a sabre, and it had the head of a leopard at the bottom of the sword.

I looked around at my guards, seeing that they were doing just as I asked, and jumped to the closest tree. The zombie was confused – it didn't know which vampire to go after. Jumping to another tree, I paused once again. The zombie giant had begun to attack my guards. I jumped into yet another tree, now behind it, and launched myself at the giant. I brought the sword to the front of my body when I landed on its back. The zombies arms began to flail, trying to reach me. With Raquel's sword in one hand, I dug my other into the zombies rotting flesh to keep myself from being dislodged. I raised the sword and brought it across the giant's fat, rotting, neck. The head fell from its shoulders. The body began to fall backwards. I jumped away from the body before it could crush me underneath it. The corpse hit the ground with a dull thump.

I moved towards the corpse, holding my nose lest I puke. The smell had doubled once I had lopped the things head off its shoulders. Bending, I wiped the sword on the giant's tattered clothes. I shuddered: sure, I was dead, but no one should have the power to _raise_ the dead.

I stood and turned and held the sword out to Raquel, hilt forward. "Thanks. I hadn't even thought of bringing my own sword out here with me."

Raquel nodded. "It was my pleasure, milady." She took the sword back and placed it in its scabbard.

I raised my eyebrow. "What's the matter with you? That's the second time in three minutes that you've called me that, and the first time in fifty years."

The other vampire flushed and bit her lip. "It's nothing, milady."

"See, you're doing it again. How many times have I told you, Raquel, not to do that?"

"Recently, milady, or throughout the last five centuries?"

My eye twitched… hmm. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Nothing, milady."

"Then stop it, Raquel. I'm in no mood for this."

One of the other guards, Luke, snorted. "Milady, forgive me speaking out of turn, but she wants _you_… You do look mighty fine in that uniform." Luke Mosley, another of my most trusted, had also been one of my lovers. He had only been changed a hundred and fifty years ago and had not learned the restraint that many vampires had had to learn whilst living under my roof.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you get a nice peak, Luke?" Both he and I had tired of each other not long after I changed him. We were still close, but not as close as we once were. He had been a philandering wizard when I met him. Becoming a vampire had not grounded him in the least. "I didn't pull you away from you're new toy, did I?"

"Not in the least," he licked his lips, "all the blonde babes in the world couldn't keep me away from you, milady."

There were two other guards, Tommy Hill, and Aaron O'Neill. Both had been turned by me, neither had been my lovers. They were turned because they had become valued friends. They had been accused of being witches in America during the time of the Salem Witch Trails. Somehow, several mortal Christians had come to the conclusion that I was a witch. They had almost died when the mortals thought the only way that they could get to me, was to use them. Once I had found out, those mortals had died bloody deaths. Tommy and Aaron had been close to death when I had found them. I wasn't going to let my friends die. So, I had changed them both.

I protected my friends.

I shook my head. I needed sleep. I needed blood… maybe I could feed off Malfoy: I was in no mood to go hunting. "Go back to what – or who – you were doing. I will summon you when I need you next."

_

* * *

­­­_

I ended up going to the school kitchens for the blood. The house elves had given me an odd look before running to fulfil my request. They had given it to me in a plastic container (I had said it was for a potion). As soon as I was out of the kitchens I had ripped open the container and downed the chicken's blood. Unsurprisingly, it was still warm.

Zombies. Argh.

It was bad enough that there was a Dark Lord. It was even worse that it was a Dark Lord who knew necromancy. Something was wrong with the picture, though. If Voldemort knew necromancy, why hadn't he used zombies during the last war? Someone had to be helping him. That was the only explanation.

I put it out of my mind when I neared the heads commons. I was going to have a shower. Maybe curl up in an armchair with a good book, with a cup of hot chocolate. Hmm. That would be very nice…

I stopped outside the room, just listening.

"…all you like, Pansy. It's never going to happen."

"But, Drakie…"

"Parkinson, you will _never_ be a Malfoy. Get it through your thick skull. Try something like this again, and I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"But – your father…"

"Leave my father out of this. He knows exactly what you are like, Parkinson. I will repeat this one last time: _you will never be a Malfoy_."

I heard a sniffle, then a full blown sob. Next thing I knew, Pansy Parkinson was rushing by me, tears streaming down her face. I grinned: I had never liked the girl.

I pushed my way past the slowly closing portrait. Malfoy was standing in the middle of the commons, rubbing his temples slowly. "Finally ditch her, Malfoy?"

His head jerked up at my voice. "Granger, unless you have a death wish, shut up."

"Touchy. Sorry for wanting to commend you on a job well done." I tilted my head to the side. "So, what did she do?"

"What do you care, Granger? You'll just run back to Boy Wonder—"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Malfoy, I _don't_ go running to Harry with every piece of _gossip_. It's below me." I moved to go into my room but found Malfoy suddenly in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, how had that happened? I looked to the spot that Malfoy had just been in, to the spot he was now.

"Malfoy, I need to sleep. Please move." I could easily move him myself but I was in no mood. Argh. Zombies.

"No, I don't think I will, Granger. You see, you and I need to talk."

"What makes you think I want to talk?" I resisted the urge to just pick him up and throw across the room. Instead I just stepped around him and moved into my room.

I could hear him moving papers in the room behind me but didn't turn. I _really_ needed a shower. I grabbed pyjamas and walked into the bathroom. Stripping, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water soothe my aching muscles.

Zombies.

I'll have to inform the council that things just got a hell of a more complicated.

* * *

"You're still awake?" Malfoy asked when I stepped back into the commons.

"Why, Malfoy, are you caring about li'l ol' me?"

"Don't be stupid, Granger. I was merely wondering. You did, after all, come back from whatever you were doing, looking like you were about to collapse." He replied smoothly.

He was curled up on the couch, with a green blanket over him. He had been staring at the fire, obviously deep in thought, before turning to look at me. He'd gotten a hair cut during the last trip to Hogsmead, I noted, the glow from the fire was making it look like it was made of gold.

I looked at the clock sitting on the mantelpiece above the fire. Eleven-fifteen.

I sat down in one of the armchairs. We were both silent for a moment.

"You know, Granger, when we aren't at each others throats, we actually have decent conversations." Malfoy said. I turned to him but he was facing the fire again.

"We do, don't we?"

I stuck my hand out, summoning my wand from one of the desks at the other side of the room. When I left this morning, I hadn't thought to grab my wand as I'd had my weapons with me. When I remembered that I didn't have it with me, I hadn't had the chance to run back up here to get it. When I realised that I didn't need it today, I had breathed an audible sigh of relief.

I was so very glad that there were no classes tomorrow, with today being a Friday.

"I feel like a cup of hot chocolate." I murmured softly. I picked my wand up from where I had placed it on the coffee table. Giving it a flick, a cup full of the hot, steamy drink was conjured. I placed the wand back down and picked up the mug. "Mmm… yum."

"Granger?"

I swallowed a mouthful of liquid, not even blinking as it burnt its way down my throat. "Yes?"

"Why do we fight like we do?"

"I honestly don't know. It may have something to do with you being a jerk. Why?"

Malfoy was silent for a moment. "I've been thinking lately—"

"Is that what that noise was?"

"—and I'm sick of it. All this house rivalry shit is just pathetic. Voldemort is back, whether people like it or not, and the only way we are going to defeat him is if everybody sticks together. His Death Eaters are killing more people – both magical and muggle – everyday. He is gaining more followers through fear…"

I listened as he trailed off. I hesitated before I spoke, choosing my words very carefully. "So… you don't believe that muggleborns have no place in the magical community?"

Malfoy snorted, rather inelegantly at that. "All that racial bullshit is tiring. No, Granger, I do not believe that muggleborns have no place in the magical community. No Malfoy does." He turned to look at her. "My father may act like he did, but remember that it _was_ all an act."

"Why do you say that, Draco?"

A startled look crossed his face. "…You called me 'Draco'…" he shook his head, as if to clear away cobwebs. "…My father was a spy, Granger. Had been since Voldemort began to rise to power the first time. Only problem was that he'd been caught during the attack on the Department of Mysteries, if you remember? Dumbledore and my father may not have seen eye-to-eye and their beliefs clashed many times, but my father was a good man. Every order Voldemort gave him tore at him that little bit more."

It was my turn to snort. Lucius Malfoy, a spy? Highly unlikely. "Why would your father be a spy, Draco? And call me Hermione. Somehow you manage to twist my surname so it sounds like an insult."

"I don't know the full story. Whenever I asked him he would always mutter something about Voldemort killing one of his friends in front of his face and then demanding him to join him." He paused, "all Malfoy's have their secrets, that was only _one _of my fathers many."

I'd have to get someone to look into this.

I couldn't resist. "What secrets do you have?"

He grinned, suddenly looking very wolfish. "It wouldn't be a secret if I were to tell everybody, would it?"

* * *

Im sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I swear I'll start updating more often. I'm sorry!

Thank you to those who reviewed – they make my day!


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot!

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/?

_**Mission**_

Chapter Three

I woke the next day with a slight pounding in my head. I had left the curtains open and the sun was shining down directly on my face. I groaned, and turned to bury myself back in my comfortable bed, but my eyes landed on the clock on the bedside table. Ten-thirty-two.

Groaning again, I left the warmth of my bed and made for the bathroom.

I stood in the hot shower, letting the water wake me up.

Zombies!

I have never felt so horrible in my life. The overall wrongness of the giant has left an impact on me that I cannot even begin to describe. _If I'm feeling like this, then how do the others feel?_

­­­­­­­

* * *

After my chat with Malfoy, I had sent a message to Tommy and Aaron, telling them to search for all the information they could get on Lucius Malfoy, and to prepare for my house for my arrival.

But before I could leave, I needed to see Dumbledore.

"So it's settled."

"Indeed."

"Well, I'll be off then."

Ahh, Dumbledore. He never judges me, always does exactly what I tell him.

I didn't know how long I was going to be with my house, and I couldn't take Harry with me. So, we had a problem. Several of the vampires from my house were going to be stationed around the school, out of sight.

Wouldn't want to scare the little itty bitty children, would we?

* * *

"She's in a foul mood."

"Think she hasn't gotten any?"

"She has her pick of them all."

"Why do you care?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Really, they were pathetic. She'd sired most of them, she has greater abilities than them, OF COURSE she'd be able to hear them.

"Should I offer my services?" Luke, the bastard.

"I doubt she'd be willing to accept, considering her mood." Good job, Raquel!

"Oh, please, who would knock back me?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Just because you prefer the taco over the—"

"ENOUGH!" I had stormed to the door, flung it open, and pinned Luke to the wall before either Luke or Raquel had blinked. Digging my nails into his neck, I said, very clearly, "You WILL NOT refer to me in a sexual manner EVER again. I KNOW you heard me before. You have been under my roof for well over a century, you wear my mark. You WILL adhere to the rules of this house, and my orders. If you have a problem with that, say so now."

I waited. He was clawing at my hand and gasping. My grip relaxed only enough so he could breathe. "I have no problem, my lady." He gasped.

I applied the pressure again. "Then, we will not be having this discussion again, will we? If this happens again, know you shall be banished and forever marked a traitor. Do you understand?"

Again, I relaxed my grip on his throat. He glared at me and didn't say anything. I pushed him into the wall again, hard. He winced. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, m-my lady."

I dropped him. He landed on the floor in a heap. He was pale from fear. Oh well. It's about time he learned his place.

I turned to Raquel, motioning for her to follow me back into my chambers. I closed the door and whispered a silencing charm. "We obviously need to talk. But not now, I have to prepare for the meeting with the council."

I took a deep breath. The zombie was STILL affecting me.

* * *

The council chambers were dark and cold. Torches lined the walls, providing the room with just enough light to be able to see, not that I needed the light. There was a long table along the back wall, facing the wooden door. The table had nine, very uncomfortable looking wooden chairs behind it. Eight of the nine chairs were occupied.

The sole chair unoccupied is where I normally sit.

But not today.

Oh, not today.

Today, many of the other ancients were glaring at me, for even uttering the word "zombie."

Six of the ancients were refusing to believe that there was someone powerful enough to raise the dead. Stupid fools. They were accusing me of being a liar just a few moments ago.

The two who believed, had defended me, thankfully. They said I had no reason to be lying about zombies and Voldemort's powers. They said that those who didn't believe, hadn't actually done anything for the magical world (aside from sending me to Hogwarts seven years ago). They said that those who didn't believe were weak, narrow minded fools who couldn't fathom that they were loosing members of their own clans.

Those who didn't believe argued that no one had the power to raise the dead.

Hmm, what a strong argument.

We'd been here for seven hours.

Seven hours and I was growing tired of the petty arguing.

Seriously, I am the oldest of the council members! You'd think my word was enough.

Hmm.

They'd completely forgotten about me, their arguing was so extreme.

"Excuse me." Nothing. No Response. Still arguing. "Excuse me!" Still nothing.

"DO YOU FORGET WHO I AM?!" That got their attention.

"Now, that I have your attention. Do you forget who I am? No? So, you do not forget that I am older than all of you? Should my word not be enough on this matter? Does my authority have no merit? Why do you all disregard that fact that I am your superior in all ways? Someone answer me!" No response. They were all deathly quiet… I fought the urge to laugh at my own pun… deathly… Gods, I am enjoying this.

"Enough arguing over fact! You need to accept that there ARE powerful witches and wizards, willing to work for Voldemort. If you refuse to accept that, than you are on your own. The only way the magical world is going to be able to defeat Voldemort is if EVERYONE stands against him!"

I pulled my sword from its sheath at my waist. "Those who are not willing to accept fact, step forward and face me now!"

Surprisingly enough, only one vampire stood forward, an absolute pig, Marcus. "Know now, that once you have accepted my challenge, and I win, your clan shall be absorbed into mine."

Marcus blanched. "You're not serious!"

I replied calmly, "Is your clan precious to you, Marcus? If it is, back down now, and I will spare you."

Marcus, the stupid fool he was, obviously liked his clan for he stepped back and nodded his acceptance.

Damn it, looks like I'm not getting any new recruits today.

Now, to deal with my own house.

* * *

I promised I'd update more often, it just means that the chapters are shorter. Oh, well.

Remember: Read and Review!

Then I know that you actually like this story!!!


	4. Inside the Fire

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot! …and anything/one you have never heard of.

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/?

**Responses:**

Nymphie07: thankyou. I haven't quite figured any of that out yet. I'm a bit stuck for ideas. As you can probably tell… But thank you again.

Pstibbons: that hadn't even clicked until you brought that up. I just thought that would be a cool name for a vamp. Whoops. But no. Not like the underworld Marcus. This one is a wimp.

Jacobsbooo: …Maaaybe… :P you shall see…

Charitylei: sorry. Bit of a writers block. And I've been busy.

OTHERS: THANKYOU. I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG.

Now back to the story…

_**Mission**_

Chapter Four.

_Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with love_

– "_Inside the Fire", Disturbed._

Kaemon Kazuki stared at me blankly. I was beginning to wonder if I had something on my face. Seriously, he'd been staring at me for a good ten minutes. Seriously, I had given him an order! What was so hard to understand about "Ice cream, get me ice cream!" Argh!

I had a craving.

I was taking a short sabbatical while I was deciding what to do with my clan. Usually I'd cut off a few heads but I have a suspicious feeling I'm going to need all my vampires for the coming war.

Argh.

My expression started to darken. What was taking him so long to move? It's not unusual for me to send my vamps on errands. Kaemon gulped and scurried away. Ah, finally. One less head I'm going to have to cut off… maybe I'll take a hand. Hmm…

I sighed. I couldn't deal with dim-witted minions. Too trying on my patience.

What ever will I do?

"Raquel," I spoke softly, with my head in my hands, "have Tommy and Aaron returned?"

Her combat boot clad feet appeared in my line of vision. "They are just returning. Would you like me to summon them?"

"Please." She would've had to have been blind not to see how tired I am. Not physically tired. Just _tired_. I _am_ over three thousand years old.

"I need a vacation."

"Indeed, you do, Hermione." Aaron, ah- sweet, loyal, Aaron- spoke. If it weren't for his and Tommy's unwavering friendship and loyalty I probably wouldn't be sitting on my throne today. I jumped up to give them both hugs.

"Wow. Haven't had a greeting like this in awhile." Tommy said after I had let him go. "You really do need a vacation." I glared. Damn them!

Letting it go, I asked what they had found out.

"Everything the Malfoy brat told you is true. We had to go through half of the clans treasury to buy the information though. For mortals they are a greedy lot. Most of the pathetic beings wouldn't say a word until we waved a lump of gold in their faces." Aaron shook his head, mumbling about insects. He was still harbouring hate for those mortals who tried to burn him at the stake. Gyah. Let them rot in the deepest pits of hell.

"So, Lucius Malfoy _is_ a spy? How come we didn't even know about this?!" I asked, angry at Dumbledore. Stupid, meddling, old fool. Oh, well. His heart is in the right place.

Damn it.

"We don't know that for sure. The story that the Malfoy brat gave about his father is true. We don't know if he is actually a spy for the light, though. All we know is that Voldemort killed his friend, this — err, Archibald Barneston – and it affected Malfoy senior quite a bit." Tommy supplied.

"Enough to make a devoted follower defect?"

"No one we spoke to knows that."

"DAMMIT!"

"You have to talk to Dumbledore. He'd be the only other one aside from the Malfoy's that would know if he really is a spy for the light."

"What about this Barneston bloke? What did dear ole' Voldie want him for?"

"He was a duke. Very rich. Powerful. But he was neutral in the first war. He was one of Voldemort's first victims. One of the few He saw fit to 'disperse' with himself. Killed his whole family." Aaron recounted, as if reading off a checklist. "Oh yeah, when we checked dates, we found that Voldemort had massacred the Barneston's two days before the Malfoy brat's birthday. And Barneston's wife was seven months pregnant with their second child."

"Damn. That monster has a habit of killing babes." That would be reason enough for anyone to defect. "So it's pretty much a given. We just need confirmation."

"So you're going back to Hogwarts early?" Raquel, who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange – I'd almost forgotten about her – queried.

"No, not yet. I still need to deal with this household. Damn, I wish this was one of those duties I could just fob off onto one of you guys."

"Don't you think they would see it as a sign of weakness, you ditching your duties?"

"Unfortunately. That's why I must deal with this myself. Tommy, Aaron, I have another task for you." I sighed, and leaned back into my throne. "Find one of my vamps who is completely loyal but I don't have much contact with. I need some sleuthing done. They won't open up to you two because they know you two report only to me.

"AND WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ICE CREAM?!"

The spy Tommy and Aaron picked, Mike Leroi, an aspiring musician who Aaron had befriended and then turned, reported back to them a day later. Apparently, since I had "abandoned" my house, my children were beginning to think I didn't care about the honor of our clan. Several among them were trying to stir an uprising where they would overthrow me and sit a _child_ on my throne.

Hah.

Mike supplied me with the names of the leaders. Seems one of the turds that one of my children had turned had gotten a god complex and felt he could run my house better than the one who had sired them all.

Figures.

This vampire, Chad Irons, had only been turned three years ago and hadn't had the chance to learn restraint.

Yay!

I strapped several daggers to the inside of my left thigh, placed my katana in its scabbard and fastened it around my waist, put my knuckle-duster on my hand, and strapped my 9mm on my right thigh – checking to make sure it was loaded. Yes, I was going to war… with my own house.

Raquel, Tommy, Aaron, Luke and several others of my most trusted – including Mike – were waiting outside my chambers, armed to the teeth. We were going to pay Chad and his motley crew a nice, little visit. And it wasn't for a cup of tea and scones.

Tommy and Aaron smiled, one of the rare ones. Raquel had an evil glint in her eyes. She always gets a little blood lusty when we have to fight for one thing or another. She will enjoy this. Luke would not look at me – with good reason – it's about time he learnt his place. Mike looked out of sorts. He'd had the standard ten years of training, but this was his first battle. Poor guy. He doesn't know what to expect.

"Lets go." We started down the hall, Raquel leading the way. Me, somewhere in the middle. Tommy and Aaron flanking me and the others around me, almost shielding me.

We silently came upon Irons' chambers, listening for any sound that would tell he knew we were there. Hearing nothing but the slapping of skin on skin as he fornicated with a – damn it he brought a mortal into my house without my authorisation! That's another law broken. I nodded at Raquel, who was positioned at his door, ready to kick it down.

She proceeded to do so and the unit filed into the small room. Because he'd only recently been turned and it hadn't been by me, he hadn't had many luxuries handed to him. He'd had to work towards bettering himself as a vampire and had failed to do so. He'd come up with this scheme to overthrow me as a last ditch effort not to be thrown out of my house. There is no honour in killing your sire or your sire's sire.

Aaron, taking the threat to my life, like a personal insult, pulled the naked form of a pathetic excuse of a vampire, from the warm body he was trying to find pleasure in. He threw Irons onto the floor and spat on him. The woman, nay, girl, he had been pounding into mirthlessly began shrieking. The poor thing didn't know what was going on. Tommy went to the girl; he tried to restrain her without harming her, to no avail. She was struggling fiercely. Raquel had pulled out her sword and had thrust it into Irons' hand, pinning him to the floor. The only way he would be able to get free was if he wanted to loose a hand Raquel had dug the sword so deep.

While we had been in Irons' quarters, the remaining members of the unit had broken down doors to his accomplice's rooms. They had pulled his accomplice's into the hall. A small group had formed to see what was going on.

Sensing the mortal move, I turned in time to see Tommy lose his hold on her. She broke free and tried to run. Unfortunately she ran straight by me. I seized her, my left arm holding her to me, my right holding her head to the side. She was whimpering in fear. "Hush, little girl." I lowered my voice a few octaves and let it roll over her in waves, hypnotically. "What is your name?"

As if in a trance, she answered, softly, "Aliesha Jordan Thomson."

"Good, good." I cooed. "Now, all these 'people' you see around you. They are not people. They are in fact vampires." Her face, which had been calm, now had a frightened look. She began to struggle more, so I kicked her legs out from underneath her with my knees. We dropped to the ground. "Hush… shh…" she calmed once more. "Now, since you know where we are, and since you now know what we are, I cannot let you leave. See, I am their leader, and as such, I must protect them." She began to struggle again, but her struggles became weaker. "Now, you have three choices. One: I kill you. Two: I make you a slave, where you will be fed upon by my children. Three: you become one of us." Tears were openly streaming down her face and in that moment I hated Chad Irons' more than I had before.

He was going to die a bloody death for making me do this to an unwilling.

I never turned someone who didn't wish to be turned.

"I don't want to die." She said weakly.

Hating Irons, I lowered my head. My canines elongated and bit down on her neck, right into the artery. Feeling her blood spill into my mouth, I felt tears prickle at my eyes. I _never_ change someone who doesn't wish to be changed. Sensing I'd taken enough blood from her, I pulled away, ran my fingernail over my wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink." _I promise, you will not be left to fend for yourself. _At first, she turned her head away, rejecting my blood. Rejecting me. I did not mind. It wasn't her fault. I forced her mouth onto my wrist and made her drink.

And drink she did. I could feel myself weakening; she was taking so much blood. I pulled my wrist away, and waited until she fell unconscious. Picking her up, I noticed that the unit that had stayed in the room, were all looking away. Done correctly, the ceremony turning a mortal to a vampire can be beautiful. It seals the bond between sire and child. It's usually done in private chambers where_ other things_ can take place.

"Take the traitors to the audience chamber. I will deal with them there. Tell my house that everyone must be there, lest they wish to die." I said bluntly, no longer in the mood.

Still not looking at me, they nodded. I left the room, carrying the youngling to my chambers. Passing through the onlookers, they all avoided eye contact with me.

Reaching my chambers, I laid Aliesha onto my bed, pulling my doona over her. The next twelve hours would be rough on her. Suddenly remembering that I had been crying, I touched my fingertips to my face. They had been stained red. I dashed into my bathroom and quickly washed my face.

I closed and locked my quarters, and headed towards the audience chamber.

The audience chamber was filled with all of my vampires; including the small unit I had left at Hogwarts to protect Harry. They were all facing the throne. My most trusted had the traitors in chains and many were already sporting bruises and cuts. Irons was clutching his bleeding hand to his chest. Many of my vampires were jeering at the traitors, some had spat at them, and few were silent, knowing just what was going on.

Rumours had been spreading like wildfire.

As I reached my throne, I stared at Irons with hatred, thinking what I'd like to do to him most. I sat down silently, and waited for noise to die down. It took about a minute for all the jeering to calm down. I kept silent, still staring at Irons. He fidgeted, not knowing when I would end his life. I nodded at Raquel and she sliced the tendons at the back of his legs and he fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

Tommy, Aaron, Luke, Mike and two others did the same to their captives. Each and every one of the traitors fell to their knees screaming in agony. Blood was coating the polished timber floors. Flesh was hanging loose from their legs.

"Chad Irons, you are obviously not one of my children. If you had been, you would not have tried to kill an Ancient. If you had been you would not have tried to gain my throne in underhanded ways such as spreading viscous and untrue rumours of my abandonment of MY OWN HOUSE. If you had been you would not have brought a mortal into my house.

"You should have had the balls to challenge me for the right to my throne."

I had been calm throughout all this, not giving way to the temper that was quickly building.

"The punishment for bringing a mortal into my house is banishment. The punishment for attempting to murder an ancient is life imprisonment in my dungeons. But conspiring to steal the throne of an ancient is death."

My children started to jeer again.

"You will be tortured until death or I see fit as to end it for you. And then your lifeless body will be torn apart and burnt in the daylight sun. So shall it be." I turned my attention to his accomplices. "Your fate shall be the same as the ringleader." There were cries of outrage from the prisoners that were quickly silenced by their jailors.

I stood from my throne and pulled my katana out of its sheath. Inferno, I had named her. She was a beauty: precise, and deadly. Her hilt, black with blue ribbon wrapped around. Her blade was at least a meter and a half long. She took six months to create. The Master Sword Maker I had commissioned to make her had openly wept when I had picked her up. So attached he had become to her. And in the four-hundred years since, I could see why. We were damn near unstoppable together.

Irons started to cry when I stepped down from the dais. I noticed there he was a slight puddle underneath his naked, pitiful body. The fool had soiled himself.

Pitiful excuse of a vampire. He's the kind that gives the rest of us a bad name.

My boot-clad feet made dull thumps in the silent room. The only other sound was the whimpering of the traitors. Inferno's blade glistened menacingly. Coming to Irons, I pushed him with my foot so he was laying flat on the floor.

Inferno sliced his undamaged hand off cleanly. He screamed and went to grab at his stump, so I stood on his hand, pinning it to the floor. Blood was gushing from the two arteries I had severed. I pushed Inferno into the wound that Raquel had already made in his hand. Standing over him still, I pulled a dagger from the strap at my thigh. I moved a few feet away from him and threw it at him, hitting him squarely in his penis. He howled in pain and the audience cringed. The sound hurt their over-sensitive ears. I sighed. This piece of shit was not worth my time. But it sure was fun.

Spitting on his form, he had passed out from the pain and blood loss, I nodded at Aaron. He dislodged Inferno from that things hand, jiggled my dagger so it castrated Irons as he removed it and lifted him bodily, carrying him to the dungeons.

I looked at the other traitors, no longer in the mood for torture. "Take them to the dungeons. Do not feed them. Let them suffer from blood lust."

A young vampire could only live for a few months without blood. It takes time to lessen ones dependency on it. Without blood, a young vampire goes slowly insane and will weaken, eventually dying. But my most loyal would not let them die. Oh no, they would go through much worse before they were finally allowed to be free from the pain of starvation.

I could hear the traitors struggling against their captors as they were taken away from the audience chamber. Dismissing my children, I went back to my chambers, needing to be alone.

Reaching my quarters, I took a deep breath before opening the door. My senses reacting quickly, I turned and threw my arm up, blocking the chair from colliding with my head. It shattered on my arm. Moving too fast for the human eye to see, I grabbed the wrist attached to the remains of the chair, spun around, my arm moving around the cold neck and bent the wrist back and up, rendering my attacker immobile.

Aliesha, I realised, too late, had awoken quicker than I thought. "I save your life, give you the gift of eternity, and THIS is how you repay me!"

"What have you done to me?" she cried, wincing in pain. Suddenly angrier than I had been with Irons' I cruelly twist her arm tighter, almost to the verge of breaking.

"Done to you? Child, you have been granted a wonderful gift. Don't screw it up with making me angrier."

"Gift! You call this a gift? This is not living! You've turned me into a monster!" She was beginning to weaken; her transformation had not been a complete as I thought. I glanced at the clock, noticing it had only been an hour since I had changed her.

Holding her until fatigue had completely overtaken her, I picked her up again and placed her in my bed once more. "You will come to accept it, child." I whispered, sorrow once again creeping up on me. I will never have a child, a baby, of my own. A by-product of my immortality. But, my vampires act as my children. I would do anything for them.

It's a pity you can't always control ones offspring.

REVIEW AND I WILL KNOW THAT YOU ARE READING. SERIOUSLY, IF I DONT KNOW YOUR READING, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO UPDATE?


	5. Natural Life

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot! …and anything/one you have never heard of.

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/Draco

**Responses: **

Kaikuduo: Umm. Thanks for the idea. But I know Exactly what Draco's role in this is. I just haven't figured out who will be the "powerful wizard". Yeah… thankyou for reading and reviewing. At least I know that _someone_ is reading.

Celestreal: thankyou. I've been accused of "stealing" someone's idea for a HermioneVampire story, and I'd never even heard of the "story" I'd supposedly stolen. AND you don't find very many good vampire fics, I've only ever read one _"The Heir of Corvus" _and that wasn't even Hermione that was the vampire! …I'm gunna stop ranting now…

Karaburnes: randomness is great… I'm glad you like it.

Pstibbons: Why thankyou. I thought it was quite grand myself.

Mallymuggle: thankyou. It's always good to hear that your fic is good. It would be great to hear it is excellent…

Golden tears of the heart: are you a reader who has reviewed previously?

Sway132073: yeah… its just part of being a vampire…

OTHERS: Thankyou… Keep reading and reviewing!!

And now, to the story!

_**Mission**_

Chapter Five

_The natural life  
You're born, you die  
The natural life  
You're wrong, you're right  
The natural life  
You're born, you die  
The natural life's a lie  
All of my lies  
Swallow your pride  
I don't wanna come back around tonight  
And all that I need  
Is serenity  
I don't wanna feel your new disease_

_-- "Natural Life", Breaking Benjamin_

I would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. Today, I was taking care of the traitors, and Aliesha. The youngling had been awake for two days and she had not spoken a word to any of my children that I had assigned to her. The only one she would even look at was me. And that was with loathing and self-hate. Whenever I tried to speak to her she would sprout nonsense about us being monsters and 'unholy'. Irons had picked a religious witch. The fool.

I stopped believing in a god a long time ago.

But as much as she was raving though, she was hungering.

She could smell the blood pumping through the various animals we held around my house and she was hungering for it. A few more hours and she would go insane. But I wasn't going to allow it. If she would not accept her fate, than I would force her.

"If you want to end it, then end it. I'm sick of having to listen to your whining." I spat at her. She was beginning to annoy me.

She was quiet. She hadn't expected me to tell her to kill herself. "I'm hungry." She said. I was eating a sandwich in front of her, hoping it would entice her. I gave her the uneaten half of my ham, lettuce and tomato on white. She took one bite and started to chew. She swallowed and took another, only to stop. Her already white face turned whiter. She leaned over and vomited all over my red carpet. Human food is an acquired taste to a vampire. Silly witch. She should have paid a little more attention to her Care of Magical Creatures and Defence against the Dark Arts classes. Straightening, she glared at me. "You poisoned me."

"You call yourself a witch. You should've paid more attention in class. Human food is a taste that grows on a vampire. A newly turned vamp cannot eat human food without being sick." I placed the remainder of my sandwich in my mouth and chewed, deliberately.

"Then what do you suppose we eat?" she asked, as if I were stupid.

I raised an eyebrow, "you are a vampire. What are vampires famous for?"

She blanched. "No. I will not kill so I may live."

I sighed. "Oh, you are so young. A vampire does not need to kill to eat. You need blood to survive. Drink some of mine." I drew my fingernail across my wrist.

"No way. I'd rather die."

"Then die."

She was silent. I could see her pupils dilating. Her features were growing sharper. Her canines were slowly elongating. Without warning, she launched herself at my wrist, her mouth attached to the wound, drinking greedily.

At least she'll live to tonight. From there, it's up to her.

…Ungrateful brat.

* * *

Whispers.

Fucking whispers.

I could fucking hear them you know!

Fucking imbeciles.

And I'm playing a key role in saving their world.

I stopped, my head down, listening. _"I always knew something was wrong with Granger."_

"_Yeah, she's always been so weird, but I never thought she was…like… THIS"_

What the fuck?

'_Wrong'_ with me?

I was back at Hogwarts. Back to bitchiness. Back to jealousies. Back to hormones.

Argh.

I was doing the nightly rounds. Normally, I'd be doing this with Malfoy, but it was a full moon and as soon as I was finished doing my share of the rounds I was off to see if there were any werewolves around.

If something had happened while I had been gone, Dumbledore would have told me.

So what the fuck was going on?

Answering the riddle the doorknocker gave me to gain entry to the Ravenclaw dormitories, I crept up on the circle of students gossiping. Those Ravenclaws had always been jealous that I had been the smartest student in the school… if only they knew.

The Ravenclaws had something spread out between them. Narrowing my vision, I could see it was a magazine spread-out. Focusing my vision further, I could see a picture of myself, naked. What the fuck?

"What is going on here?" I said, making myself known.

Terry Boot stood. "None of your business, Granger."

I narrowed my eyes, my anger beginning to return. "I am Head Girl. You are a student. I have authority. You do not. What is it that you are hiding from me." It was not a question, and Boot knew it. What he didn't know is that I could snap his neck with a flick of my wrist. Damn him being a student.

"I will say this one last time, Granger. None of your damn busi—"

He didn't get to finish what he said as he was suspended upside-down. Wordless magic. My friend.

The remaining Ravenclaws had a stupid thought. They all had their wands pointed at me in an instant.

"Fifty points from each of you for drawing your wands on your superior without instruction! Fifty more for not following instructions given to you! Terry Boot, detention for a month for concealing contraband!" I roared. I could feel my canines beginning to extend. Which would mean my features were beginning to sharpen.

Fucking Ravenclaws.

Flicking my wand, the Ravenclaws were knocked of their feet. Argh. If only they were vampires. They would be dead already. I summoned the magazine to me, quickly scanning to see its contents.

Customary pornography magazine, one common in the school. What wasn't so customary was the ten page layout of female Hogwarts students. The article accompanying it was titled: "HOGWARTS HORNIEST BABES", featuring the top ten "sluts of Hogwarts".

Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff came in third, while Pansy Parkinson was ranked second. You guessed it; I was ranked number one on the top ten list. Wow, what a surprise, no Ravenclaws. The words "Ravenclaw set-up" flashed in my head. Who'd have thunk it? They used a Slytherin ploy. Fucking sore losers.

"Who did this?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

None of them spoke. Figures.

Argh! As if I didn't have enough to do, now I'm going to have serious chats with Dumbledore about re-evaluating my "authority" and my status in the school.

I flicked my wand and Boot landed on the floor heavily. Flicking my wand two more times, I paralysed the students and made them float behind me as I marched to Dumbledore's office. Saying the password ("Peanut M&M's"), I stepped on to the moving stairs and looked closer at the article. The images had been photo-shopped, so a muggleborn or a half-blood was involved. Reading the article, I drew in a breath sharply.

Knocking on his door, and not waiting for a reply, I threw the magazine on Dumbledore's desk. He was sitting there, looking tired. He glanced at the magazine. His face reddened. He turned to the five Ravenclaws. "Who did this?" he asked, quietly.

Boot said nothing. Morag MacDougal however – so brave and tight-lipped to me – began spluttering like a baby. He told Dumbledore everything, including how they had gotten the magazine, who had commissioned them to get the photos and where they had to send them to. He swore they hadn't gotten the information themselves. He said that the bloke who hired them to get the photos hired a private investigator to get the information on the top three. Someone from outside of Hogwarts was involved. Who'd have thunk?

Damn it. The whole school would know by morning, if they didn't already know. Damn it.

* * *

Jumping through the trees, I landed in front of the werewolf. Good ole' Voldie must be getting desperate: sending so many werewolves after the zombie. I've already killed five just this night. Thankfully this is the last one in the area.

After the night I've had, I need blood.

Pulling my 9mm and a dagger from the straps on my thighs, I aimed a shot at the middle of the werewolves head. The 'wolf smelt me and took off, just as I squeezed. The bullet went into a tree. Laughing, I gave chase, pocketing the gun and the dagger. The other 'wolves hadn't been much of a challenge.

I jumped up into a tree, jumping from branch to branch, only a few meters behind the 'wolf. Getting close enough, I jumped from the tree, landing on the 'wolf. It yelped and bucked me off, flinging me into the stump of a tree. It turned on me, fangs bared, ears up.

_I was going to let you go, vamp._ The voice in my head sounded familiar. _But now you've ruined your chance to live._

"You must be a powerful and ancient 'wolf to be able to mind-speak with me." I was sitting on my haunches, slowly reaching for my daggers again.

The 'wolf laughed. _Ancient, no. Just powerful. But __you__ are ancient and powerful, are you not?_

"Indeed, the oldest of us all. And only the most feared. You picked the wrong night to be in the Forbidden Forest, 'wolf." Grasping a dagger, I waited for the wolf to take a few more steps closer to me.

He stopped two steps short. Oh well. I can work with that. I threw the dagger at the 'wolf's head. The 'wolf dodged, but not fast enough, the dagger sliced his ear. He howled and launched at me, knocking me off my feet and momentarily stunning me with the impact.

_Ah, Granger. Yes, I do know of you. You are indeed the most feared vamp. But, alas, I must go. Tootles, Granger. _And with that he took off.

* * *

Getting chicken blood from the kitchens, once again. Maybe I should just feed off one of the students here. Maybe one of the Ravenclaws… Hmm… Nah, I couldn't do it. I have standards you know!

Malfoy was not in the common room when I reached it. He must be in bed, it was two am. Argh. Thankfully, it's a Saturday. Sorry, sorry, Sunday. Yay. I can sleep in. I jumped into my bed, putting everything out of my mind…

* * *

Yay, another chapter! Sorry its short. Just over 2,000 words though. And I apologise to Ravenclaw lovers.

Read and review!


	6. Going Under

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot! …and anything/one you have never heard of.

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/Draco

**Responses: **

Turtle's Chopsticks: thanks. And I will try, but you have to keep in mind that it is in the POV of a three thousand year old vampire: time would have made her less likely to want to feel… (that's part of the story), but im trying to improve my chapters as I right them, even after I post them, I go back over them to make sure its all making sense about where I'm going with this. Thankyou again, for the advice though.

TheCresentMoonWriter: they did, actually. Don't forget they had outside help and as such, with them being Ravenclaws, they thought they were untouchable. They didn't count on Hermione finding out what they were up to. And it's the same with me, the only Ravenclaw I like is Luna. Bless her heart.

Willow95: Yes, Hermione is a bisexual. Live a few hundred years and you will find your …er… _tastes_ have changed.

Mallymuggle: if you've figured it out already, kudos! I didn't realise I was making it obvious. And, yes, she will soon, when they've pushed her too far. Lol.

Karaburnes: you shall see. It wouldn't do for me to give it away will it?

EVERYONE ELSE: Thankyou for reviewing, keep up-to-date, and you shall see what happens…

NOW ON TO THE STORY…!!

_**Mission**_

Chapter Six

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_-- "Going Under", Evanescence_

I opened my eyes, slowly. There was a banging on the portrait hole leading to the commons. Listening, I knew it was Harry and Ron. In Draco's room, I could hear that he was beginning to stir. Cursing in three different dead languages, I leapt from my warm, comfortable bed, out the door, over a couch and to the portrait hole, almost tripping on a pile of books.

The boys were still banging on the door.

Flinging it open, I hissed, "What is so important that you have to wake me up at half past nine on a Sunday?"

Ron could barely contain his anger. "What is this?! You go home to take care of your sick aunt for a week and you stop by a photo shoot to whore yourself!" he thrust the magazine into my face.

"No. Of course not –"

"And what is this rubbish about you being a vampire!? It's bullshit!" His face was turning purple.

"So you're a subscriber to this trash too, huh?"

"No! I received it in an owl!"

Harry, poor, sweet Harry, was quiet. "You should know better than to open mail from an unknown sender, Ronald Weasley." I said, suddenly very awake.

"Who cares who sent it? What the hell were you doing posing for these pictures?"

"Those pictures are photo-shopped, Weasley. A muggle-lover like you should know what photo-shopped means." Draco's voice rang out from behind me.

"Stay the hell out of this, Malfoy! This doesn't concern you!"

"Actually, Weasley, it concerns the honour of the Head Girl, and my partner, so yes, by default, it does concern me."

"Thankyou, Draco. But I can handle this.

"Ronald, as I was trying to tell you, and as Draco just told you; those pictures are forged. I did not, and never will, pose for a naked photo-shoot. None of the girls in that ten page spread, posed for _any_ photo-shoot." My features were beginning to sharpen.

Ron's face was red, but he didn't say a word. He was shaking from anger. Harry finally spoke, "But what about the article, Hermione? It says you're a vampire. You're not a vampire. You can't be. You don't drink blood, you can eat human food, and you can walk in the sun." He was talking himself out of it. Pity I'm about to shatter his world. "It's just nonsense. It's Rita Skeeter all over again."

I didn't say a word, hoping my silence would confirm what he was denying. "I think the two of you should come into the commons."

"No. We can talk out here. You're not hiding anything. You're not a vampire! You can't be!" Harry was becoming hysterical.

"Please come into the commons, Harry. I need to talk to you." He was silent.

Ron gently nudged him. For once he was keeping his mouth shut. "C'mon, Harry. Let's go inside."

Begrudgingly, he moved inside. The two of them sat on the couch that I had jumped over. Harry was glaring at Draco murderously. "You can leave now, Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "No I can't. It's my common room, too. I have every right to be here."

"This is a private conversation between friends, Malfoy. Get lost."

The word 'friends' dug into my cold heart viciously. This is going to be painful for him to accept.

"No, I don't think I will. You are just going to have to deal."

"Boys, drop it. You are all going to find out sooner or later, so it's better if you hear it from me." I took a deep breath, readying for the explosion that is surely to come. "What it says in the article, the part about me being a vampire, is true. My name is Hermione Janice Rhea Grangerio. You know me as Hermione Jane Granger. I was born in what you know as ancient Greece. I am currently three thousand and twelve years old."

There was complete silence in the room. A human could hear a pin drop. Then Harry exploded. "You're lying! How dare you lie to me! I thought you were my friend! How can you be a vampire?" He jumped up, threw his hands into the air, and started pacing backwards and forwards.

"Harry, sit the hell down!" Ron yelled at him, from his position on the couch. For once, he was on my side. Wow.

Pale and shell shocked, Harry sat, staring off into space. Draco, too, was quiet. Of all the reactions I had anticipated from them, Ron and Draco had surprised me the most. Ron, I had expected to jump up and get a wooden stake. Draco, I had envisioned to shoot curses at me – not that either of them would be able to take me down. But I had not expected Ron to defend me or Draco to sit there like a stunned mullet.

"Now, Hermione is going to explain why she is here, as there obviously haven't been any attacks by vampires in the last six and a half years that we have known her." Ron said pointedly.

I smiled gratefully at him. At least he was willing to hear me out. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"At the beginning, Hermione. That's where most stories start." His profound wisdom was stunning in its simplicity.

So I told them. From how I met my sire, Maurice (we had met, become friends and he changed me when I was mortally wounded by a soldier during a rebellion back in Thebes) to how I had come to be an ancient with my own house (Maurice had died back in the House Wars several hundred years ago and had with his dying breath had declared me his heir). From how I had become the most feared vampire in history (someone had been killing off vampires from all the clans and I had responded to a call for help. Turned out a man fancying himself a Vampire Slayer had had his eye on "the big one" A.K.A me and had tried to wipe out the squad I had with me. I had flown into a rage and killed him and my magic had flared and taken out half of the village) to why I was in Hogwarts right now (the protection of one Harry James Potter).

By the time I finished my tale, it was lunch time. Ron's stomach growled and for once he ignored it. Aside from that, there was silence in the room. Then Harry spoke softly. "How come I never picked it up? There have been stories written about you, and they were among my favourite books."

I smiled softly, "you were never meant to know, Harry. As soon as you defeated Voldemort, I was supposed to disappear back into the pages of history. I was never meant to become friends with either you or Ron."

Ron sighed, "Well, that's going to be impossible now, isn't it? We _know_. The whole bloody school knows. I'm surprised that nobody has tried to break through the portrait hole and tried to kill you."

Draco spoke for the first time in three hours. "Well, that's because only a handful of people know where this common room is. And those who do are too chicken shit to do anything about it. I mean, c'mon, I live here too and I'm pretty damn scary myself."

For the first time today, I really looked at him. He was still in his pyjamas and looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. Then I noticed something I probably should have noticed earlier. On his left ear, was a tiny cut.

The same ear I had sliced on the werewolf last night.

* * *

As soon as the portrait closed behind Harry and Ron, I was ready. Draco was standing, relaxed, near the doorway to the bathroom. Looking as innocent as possible given the circumstances I said, "So, Draco, how did you sleep last night?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Terribly: there was a horrible itch I needed to scratch and I couldn't seem to get it."

I was moving toward him slowly, under the premise of going back to my room. "So, how did the rounds go, run into any _problems_ last night?"

He shrugged. "There was this one thing, still going. It's about to sort itself out though." He was watching me, guarded. His body had tensed.

I was two steps away from my bedroom door, and two steps away from Draco. "You and Parkinson get into a fight last night?"

Draco looked momentarily dumbfounded. "…No… why would you ask that?"

I smirked, "there is a cut on your left ear."

* * *

Ok, guys, short chapter, I know. But it couldn't be helped. …The cliffy you see…

Anyways, I'm going to try and update every fortnight give or take a day or two. But for the meantime, sit, stew, and wonder about what is going to happen next.

Now, is it so much to ask, if people could review? I like constructive criticism. Thankyou to those who do review, but is it so much to ask if people, whilst they are adding my story to their favourites list, to post a little "I like your story" or "your story is so shit, etc."??

Sorry about my rant.

Review!!


	7. Facade

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot! …and anything/one you have never heard of.

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/Draco

**Responses: **

TheCresentMoonWriter: Lol. Bad Clifford! Lol. It was worth it, you shall see. But yes, Draco is a Werewolf. Thanks.

Willow95: yeah, I was trying to make it so it wasn't so obvious… although some people had picked it up…!

Kleipoppetje:I think you are going to like what's happening… And it's good to know that someone is reading "Author's notes" still.

Cyn-Twin: Goodie!! Someone picked up the signs!!

PyroAngel8605: yes indeedy, the questions. Trust me, the answers are about to be revealed. And I think you're going to like it.

And everyone else who reviewed the last chapter: _CullenHaleLuvr94_,_ The Evil Sheep_, _Ginsensu_, and_ Jacobsbooo_. Your reviews make my day and help me update faster… So keep them coming!

Now… back to the story….

_**Mission**_

Chapter Seven

_Homicide flashes through her mind again  
No more pain, take control  
If he raises his hand again  
She'll find her freedom in killing him  
The world will see that she's had enough_

_For how long will you try?  
How long until you walk away?  
Your façade can't disguise  
The fact that you're in misery_

_-- "Façade", Disturbed_

His posture completely changed. It became predatory. While I watched, he changed partly. Mouth and nose fused together and stretched. His teeth elongated, so they were jutting out of his snout. Those beautiful grey eyes of his became beady and more animal-like, although they kept their colour. His fingers, which I could tell were itching to grab his wand, were extending and becoming claws.

_You should have left it alone, Granger. _I heard in my head.

I laughed. "You should have left, 'Wolf."

We stood there, facing off, for what seemed like hours, but had only been minutes, waiting for the other to make a move, he only half changed.

_What's it going to be, Granger? Are you going to kill me and lose the Order of the Phoenix a spy?_

My eyes widened. What? He's a spy, too? "You're a spy too?!"

What the hell is going on here?

_Why, yes, Hermione. I told you that all Malfoys have secrets. I even have the Dark Mark, would you like to see it?_ He thrust his right arm forward. I looked at it with disgust, revolted that he – a 'Wolf – would have the audacity to even look at me with such disrespect. It didn't even register that he had changed (albeit partly) without a full moon.

How did I not know that Draco Malfoy was a werewolf? That he was a Death Eater? _That he was a spy?_

I exploded.

"WHAT? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS? HAVE YOU BEEN REPORTING TO THE ORDER ABOUT ME? TO VOLDEMORT? IS THIS HOW YOU KNEW THAT THOSE IMAGES WERE PHOTO-SHOPPED? OH MY LORD, IS THAT WHY YOU NEVER PATROL WITH ME ON FULL-MOONS?"

I rushed him, pinning him to the wall: a werewolf is no match for a three-thousand-and-twelve-year-old vampire. Especially a three-thousand-and-twelve-year-old vampire in a rage. "What have you been telling them?" I hissed venomously.

My hand around his throat, his voice sounded no different in my head. _I haven't told them a damn thing that they didn't already know. _

"A damn thing that _who_ didn't already know?" My features were sharpening. Malfoy's beady little eyes fixed on my teeth.

_Look, Granger, I was under orders!_

I slammed his head into the wall. "WHOSE ORDERS?! DUMBLEDORE'S? VOLDEMORT'S?"

_BOTH! _He screamed in my head, my fingernails were digging into his neck.

"WHAT?"

_Voldemort has me spying on you, to keep him up-to-date on one of his enemies. You are his most dangerous adversary next to Potter. The Order is third. Dumbledore has me feeding Voldemort false information. The magazine spread was Voldemort's attempt to discredit you and get you kicked out of the school. He was counting on Dumbledore's history, in letting you attend here without informing parents he was effectively getting you out of the school, and Dumbledore taken out of commission. Imagine it: no vampire's protecting the school, Dumbledore not here to stop the ministry from taking control of Hogwarts. It was a perfect plan. Fortunately, I warned the Order fast enough. They are controlling the damage as we speak. _

I was silent. How could Dumbledore do this? The only reason I'm here protecting Harry is because he promised me that no-one would know about my curse. "You knew? All this time, not even my closest friends here knew, and you did?!"

Draco, having come to the conclusion I wasn't going to harm him fatally, was changing back to his human form. Although he kept the claws. _Yes. I knew. I had to know. Dumbledore couldn't just put me – a werewolf – in here with an ancient vampire, could he? If you had found out sooner, we wouldn't be having this conversation and you and Dumbledore would both be out of here. _

I let him go, after slamming his head into the wall hard enough to daze him for a moment. He slid down the wall and I turned around, stalking to a nearby sofa. I put my head in my hands, trying to figure out what to do next. Should I confront Dumbledore or find out the truth from Draco? Should I go after Voldemort or confront the students and their families head-on?

If I were to confront Dumbledore he'd more than likely shut up about the information I need and I won't find out til it's too late. Draco may be lying about being in the Order, he had the Dark Mark _and_ he's a 'wolf. It's common knowledge that Voldemort's most powerful allies are the 'wolves. But why would he be lying to me? _To save his own skin, that's why._ But I'd already confirmed that his dad was a spy for the light. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree… in most cases. I've lived long enough to know _that._

If I were to go after Voldemort I'd need _all_ of my vampire's. Plus Harry and half of the Order. Sure we were strong, but most of my vamps had been Muggles before they were turned. They had no magical ability at all and wouldn't be much use going up against Death Eaters. Sure, a simple _Avada_ cannot kill us, but they would be defenceless against the dark magic that the 'Eaters commonly use.

But then, if I were to confront the students and their families, people would die. Parents and students alike would be after blood, I would have to call my personal guard and in the skirmishes that would follow, people would die, and surely I would be marked by the Ministry (or at least those that were still loyal).

That was exactly what the shit-for-brains-son-of-a-bitch Voldemort was wanting.

Oh, I should've killed him when I had the chance!

The cushion next to me shifted as Draco sat down. He had returned to his human form. Draco was quiet, so I asked "So what do I do now? I can't exactly kill you, can I? I can't go after Voldemort yet. I can't confront Dumbledore. If I were to face the students, people would die. And I'm not going to leave Harry here to do this alone; it is as much my burden as it is his."

Draco sighed. "There's something I'm sure your vamps didn't find that you should know."

I looked at him sharply. Tommy and Aaron had admitted that there was something that the Malfoy's were hiding. "What's that?" I asked, a feeling of dread creeping up on me. It's been a long time since I've felt something like that. Twenty-three years in fact.

Draco looked morose. "There was a curse, placed upon my family three and a half centuries ago." He took a deep breath. "Hermione, we're all Werewolves."

I was completely silent. A whole family of Werewolves? In three thousand years I'd never heard anything of it. Then something struck me: three hundred and fifty years? In the three hundred and fifty years since his family had been cursed, my house and I alike had killed many a 'wolf. "Have I ever killed any of your ancestors?"

Draco hesitated before answering, "One or two."

"I'm so sorry…"

Draco scoffed. "No you're not. You were doing what you were supposed to. And you would do it again if you had the chance."

True… "I didn't know that your family had been cursed…"

"Don't worry about it. The past is the past. And you cannot change it."

No time like the moment to find out the truth… "Tell me, why are your family spies for the light? No offence, but you're 'wolves. Voldemort's most powerful allies are the werewolves considering that in the past the Ministry of Magic hasn't been very… kind to your race. Myself included."

"We don't harbour any ill will towards the Ministry for what they have done to our species. What they don't understand they destroy. Hell, the Ministry doesn't even know we _are_ of that species. It's a lot easier to keep a secret that huge when you are throwing money around. Most don't care why, or how, so long as they get it. We just distract them from the real reason."

"That maybe true as a whole. But that's not _your_ reason is it?" I asked.

He laughed. "That's a secret that you will find out in time. For now, it's mine to keep."

I smiled, "fair enough. So, enemies still? I like to think we have become somewhat of friends."

"Enemies? We've never been enemies, Hermione. I've come to think of you as a friend."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Draco flanking me, I pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. It was dinner time, and I knew that every single student would be here. We stopped, just inside the doors, waiting. Slowly, heads began to turn and eventually, silence rang loudly. But still, we just stood there, waiting. Eventually, a brave student, a Gryffindor sixth year if I recall, stood. "What, in Merlin's name, are you doing here, leech?"

Still, we said nothing. A Ravenclaw, a girl, stood as well. She had an ugly sneer across her face. "You are not welcome here, bloodsucker. Go back to the hole you came from!"

Ron, red in the face, marched over to the girl. "You do not know who you are speaking to."

"You are protecting that _thing,_ Weasley?" She hissed.

"That _thing_ happens to be Hermione Granger. She may be a Vampire, but without her being here, you would not be!" He was angrier than I had ever seen him.

Someone, a Slytherin, got up and moved towards Draco, Harry and I. I took no notice of him, thinking he was leaving the Great Hall. A Hufflepuff stood. "Who are you people to judge Hermione?" Looking closer I could see it was Hannah Abbott. "Has there been any Vampire attacks on the school grounds in the last seven years? No. There hasn't. Obviously there is more to this than anyone knows. Leave Hermione alone!"

Terry Boot, obviously still sore from our encounter last night, pulled his wand on Hannah. Within seconds, Harry and Ron had placed themselves between them, shielding Hannah. The poor girl looked as if she were about to cry. Sensing movement, I turned in time to see Draco knocking the Slytherin off his feet with a snarl. He looked even more vicious in his human form than he did as a 'wolf, if that were possible. Pinning the Slytherin down, Draco looked at me. "He snuck up behind us." He offered up as explanation.

I nodded, "Oh." Glancing at the professors table, I noticed none of the professors were present. None…

…Goodie.

I pulled a blade from the strap on my thigh, ran it over my wrist and placed my wrist on my lower back, letting the blood run over the tattoo. Within moments, Raquel, Tommy, Aaron, Luke and Mike appeared. "Hermione?" Aaron queried, confused as to why they'd been summoned. I hadn't warned them that this was going to happen.

I motioned to the students, who had all begun to argue amongst themselves. Harry and Ron were still standing between Hannah and Boot. Boot had thrown a jinx at Ron and had started an all out duel between the three boys. "Tommy, make sure Harry and Ron don't hurt Boot too much. We don't want him causing anymore trouble than he already has." Tommy nodded and went to stop the duel from escalating. "Aaron, that fool that Draco has pinned to the floor tried to jump me. Deal with him please."

"With pleasure." Aaron growled. He took the boy from Draco and pulled him out of the hall. The boy started screaming just as the doors closed behind Aaron.

"Somebody needs to find the professors, Raquel. Take Luke and split up. The sooner they get here the sooner we can get this out of the way." They both nodded and took off after Aaron.

Draco, Mike and I started moving through the chaos. Damn Voldemort. Passing Tommy, who was taking the wands out of Harry and Ron's hands (they had left Boot bloody and broken), I moved towards Hannah. The poor girl had broken down. She never thought that Boot, who had been a friend, would ever pull his wand on her over an argument about a _vampire_. I knelt in front of her. "Hannah, you did the right thing." She sniffled and looked up at me from tearstained eyes. "There _is_ much more to this than everyone knows. I was never here to hurt anyone and I am here on Dumbledore's request." She tried to stand and I helped her up. "I thank you and offer my eternal gratitude. If you ever, _ever_ need anything, all you have to do is ask." She nodded and tried to sit at her house table.

Continuing towards the end of the Great Hall, I jumped up on the professors table. "ENOUGH!" I bellowed, making myself heard over the pandemonium that was the Great Hall.

Everyone was still.

For a moment.

Luke burst through the doors, canines extended and features sharpened. He ran to Tommy, whispered something so only he and I could hear, and then dashed out of the Hall again.

Tommy and I shared a look. _Get them, now._ It said.

"_The werewolves are attacking."_

* * *

Ok, guys. Here is chapter seven for you! I finished it in four days too! And its just been waiting until the two weeks were up. Anyways, enjoy, and send me your feedback.

Here is a preview for you all…

_In the next chapter__: "It was like tunnel vision. I was a good seven hundred and sixty yards away, but I ran, dropping Inferno. As I ran towards the entrance doors, all I could see was Draco, in his 'wolf form, about to be mauled by one of his species. I ran, faster than a human, and launched myself, feet first, at the enemy 'wolf. My boot clad feet connected with the 'wolfs head, crushing the bones in on themselves, and then for good measure, I got one hand on both sides of its head and twisted, breaking its neck."_


	8. Critical Acclaim

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot! …and anything/one you have never heard of.

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/Draco

**Responses: **

Mallymuggle: Lol. That was the plan. The professors… You just have to wait. -winks- There is a reason they aren't there… is all I will say…

Karaburnes: Yay! Yeah… I'll trademark that word one day… -grins-

And everyone else who reviewed: _Willow95_, _Kleipoppetje_, _LittleRoseBuddy_, _Reader101_, _Potterhead0013_ and _pstibbons. _

Now… to the story!!

_**Mission**_

Chapter Eight

_Shh! Quiet you might piss somebody off_

_Like me motherfucker you've been at it far too long_

_While you feed off others insecurities_

_You stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds_

_-- "Critical Acclaim", Avenged Sevenfold_

Tommy turned on the spot, and disappeared back to my house. To get reinforcements no doubt. The students were whispering, wondering what was going on _now._ Harry and Ron ran up to the professors table. Draco and Mike turned to me, both sets of eyes questioning. I held up my hand, motioning that I'd tell them when Harry and Ron reached us. It took but a moment longer.

"_What_ is going on?" Harry questioned as soon as he skidded to a halt.

Wasting no time, I explained. "That was Luke. The werewolves that are loyal to Voldemort are attacking. _All of them_."

I turned to Draco. "Did you know this was going to happen?" He shook his head no, he did not.

Ron looked stunned. "_All of them?_ Do you think that that's where the professors are?"

"I have no idea, Ron." Thinking quickly, I looked around the hall, at all of the confused faces. "Ron, find Ginny. Bring her to me straight away." He nodded and ran down the house tables, looking for his sister. "Draco, get a prefect from Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff and make them get their houses back to their commons."

"Okay…" he mumbled and moved away from us.

"Harry, no matter what happens tonight, stay near me. The 'wolves top priority is you." _And me._

"I can take care of myself, Hermione." He disagreed adamantly.

If looks could kill, he would be dead a thousand times over. "Harry, you are my charge. And as such, you will do as I say, until the final battle when you will be facing Voldemort. This is not the final battle. You will stay by me."

He looked angry for a moment, and then gave in. "Okay, 'Mione."

Draco came back, after sending the prefects out. "Done. Tell me what your plan is."

I shook my head. "I can't just yet. It will save a lot of time if we wait till everyone is back here."

Ron came back a moment later, with Ginny in tow. The girl glared at me, but was silent. "Ginny, I need to you to get the members of the DA together to protect the houses. But first you need to get the Gryffindor's back to your commons."

Ginevra sneered. "Why the hell should I listen to you, bloodsucker?"

Mike moved forward and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground, the hit was so hard. She held her cheek, while tears slowly slid down her face.

"Hey!" Ron went to pick her up, but Mike stopped him.

I put my hand on Mike's arm and stopped them both. "You should listen to me, _Ginevra_, because I am still your Head Girl. _And_ I could kill you in a moment if I wanted to." Pale, she scrambled away from me, calling out to the Gryffindor's that were in the Hall to follow her to the common room.

Mike was breathing heavily. That moment of rage, and the outcome, was everything he was not. He looked at Ron, "Sorry… but she deserved it." Ron continued to glare at him.

We were all silent until Draco coughed.

"Mike, you know what to do. Draco and Ron, you protect the entrance to the school. Harry, either stay with them, or come with me. Choose now." He looked from Draco and Ron, to me.

"Where will _you_ be?" Perceptive…

I smiled grimly. "The safest place you could possibly be. I'll be leading my vampires during the fight."

He winced and rubbed his scar. "I think I'll stay with Ron and Draco. An extra hand there at the entrance doors would help stop the werewolves from getting into the school."

I sighed. Draco and Ron would take care of him, _but he was my responsibility._ "Ok, then, lets go."

* * *

I had had to run back to the Head's dorms to retrieve my weapons and to change into something _appropriate _for the battle that was to follow. I had grabbed Inferno, several guns, my wand, and many knives. I had changed into a pair of black leather pants and a tight white halter top. I had placed a heavy black leather coat over the top of my ensemble. My long hair had been fastened at the back of my head with a silver butterfly clip. My feet were clad in black leather boots.

Right now, I was standing just ahead of my vampires. They were all _rearing _for blood: it had been a long time since they had hunted en masse. Tommy had returned, moments before I had reached the Hogwarts grounds, with my children. We were protecting the entrances to the school, while indulging in a bit of _sport_.

Aaron, Tommy, Luke and Mike were on either side of me. We were patiently waiting for the 'wolves to break through the edge of the Forbidden Forest. My other children weren't so patient: they were jeering and hissing towards the forest, canines extended, features sharpened, and talons sharp. They were ready for a fight.

Luke thought a little bit of comic relief would ease the tension surrounding the five of us, "Did you hear about the unsuccessful vampire hunter? He tried to kill a vampire by driving a pork chop through its heart because steaks were too expensive."

Well it _did_ make us laugh… even if it was lame.

A 'wolf broke through the trees; it stopped, turned its head to the sky, and howled. More broke through the trees, all howling. My vampires looked to me, then back at the 'wolves, waiting for my signal. I raised my hand in the air, waiting. Then one of the larger 'wolves leapt forward and they began advancing. I dropped my hand and, as one, my vampires charged, drawing swords and guns.

The clash between vamp' and 'wolf was resounding. Snarls, screams, howls, and yells could be heard up in the highest tower of Hogwarts. Bullets to the head killed, jaws snapped necks, swords sliced tendons, and claws ripped open chests. There was no other word for it…

…It _was_ a bloodbath.

A 'wolf, a large one, one I recognised to be Fenrir Greyback, broke through the carnage. Blood was dripping from his teeth and I could smell that the blood belonged to Shannon Kilpatrick, an old lover of mine and one of my children. He had been a great warrior. I looked at the four surrounding me, they had not moved in case they were needed to stop 'wolves who had gotten past the lines. "Protect the entrances. _Do not interfere_."

It was time to avenge Bill, and Lupin and anyone else whose life had been destroyed by this monster.

I jumped, high in the air, coming down and landing before the beast. "So, Greyback, we meet at last." He did not reply. He couldn't. He wasn't as old, or as powerful, as he liked to believe. "So, you, who have destroyed so many lives, are about to be destroyed." I giggled, suddenly very happy. "Oh, what a wondrous moment we have right here!"

Greyback snarled. He crouched close to the ground, preparing to jump. I pulled Inferno from her scabbard and held her loosely. He would think twice. Greyback eyed the blade, growling and snarling all the while, still crouched. "Oh, Fenrir, everything you have worked _so_ hard to achieve is about to come crashing down around you." I said it whimsically, slowly beginning to walk towards him, circling him.

He snarled and turned, trying to keep me in his eyesight as I walked around him, taunting him. It was only a matter of time before I would make him angry enough to forget about Inferno and rush me. "So you and your _master_ like to kill little children, hmm? Like to watch them, terrified, as they scream for their mothers, before you bite them?" his hackles had risen and he was growling, saliva dripping from his snout.

He leapt at me, and I threw him off, punching him in the head. He landed on his paws, and ran at me again, jaws opened wide. Tightening my grip on her, I brought Inferno up and across, slicing through flesh, blood and bone. Greyback landed on me, knocking me to the ground and spraying me with blood. I pushed him off and stood, sneering and kicking his carcass. "Bit off more than you could chew."

My head shot up when I heard a yelp, and a yell. Looking towards the entrance doors, I saw that Were-Draco was laying on his side and struggling to stand on his paws. A 'wolf had managed to get past me while I was fighting the now deceased Greyback. It was advancing on Draco, as Ron had been knocked unconscious and Harry was trying to pull him to safety.

What happened next happened fast.

At seeing Draco so defeated, I flew into a rage. _No one_ hurts my friends. It was like tunnel vision. I was a good seven hundred and sixty yards away, but I ran, dropping Inferno. As I ran towards the entrance doors, all I could see was Draco, in his 'wolf form, about to be mauled by one of his species. I ran, faster than a human, and launched myself, feet first, at the enemy 'wolf. My boot clad feet connected with the 'wolfs head, crushing the bones in on themselves, and then for good measure, I got one hand on both sides of its head and twisted, breaking its neck.

I dropped the dead 'wolf and turned to Draco, panicking. _You came_, I heard softly. _I thought you would be too busy defending the castle, but you came. _

"Of course, I came. Would I leave my friends to die?" I laughed humourlessly. "How did a 'wolf as powerful as you get knocked out so easy?"

He laughed, _I was distracted, watching you and Greyback and he snuck up on us. One of the entrances must've been compromised._

I checked him over; glad to see it was only a skin wound. "I'll send a contingent to deal with it in a moment. Can you stand?"

_I'm not a child, Hermione._

"Well it's good to see you still have your wit about you. _Can you stand?_" I asked forcibly.

Draco stood on his paws, although he was shaky.

Raquel appeared from inside the castle. She was bloodied, from both her own blood, and that of the 'wolves. It occurred to me that I hadn't seen her since I'd sent her and Luke to find the professors, hours ago. "I'm sorry I didn't report back to you, milady. I'd found the professors, like you told me. They were already trying to head off the 'wolves so I stayed to give them a hand. Only this one—" she gave the 'wolf I had killed a kick "—got past us. I've been tracking it throughout the castle. It didn't attack anyone inside the castle, it came straight here."

I looked up at the sky, it was just after midnight. "Return to the professors, Raquel. They may need your help still." Then I added as an afterthought: "don't get killed." She nodded and took off, back into the castle.

Harry came back, after putting the unconscious Ron somewhere safe. "I didn't think it would be a good idea to _ennervate_ him just yet. He'll be hysterical."

I nodded. "Good idea. Harry, there's something else going on here. It'll probably be good if you go back to where you've put Ron and stay there. Actually, go to the Room of Requirement."

"But-"

"No buts, Harry. Listen to me for once, will you?!"

"FINE!" he shouted angrily. "I'll do it but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He turned on his heel and stormed off.

I looked at Draco. _I'll follow him and make sure he gets there._

"Thankyou, Draco." I patted his head as he trotted off after Harry, his tail in the air and his ears erect, listening for any sound of trouble. He really was a very beautiful 'wolf, I thought to myself, watching them til they turned a corner.

I could smell another 'wolf approaching. Turning quickly, I reached for Inferno, to grasp air. Looking around I spotted her near Greyback's body. Dammit. I pulled a gun out of the holder over my shoulders just as the 'wolf knocked me to the ground. We rolled, fighting for dominance, while I tried to position the gun so I could get a clear shot. I managed to push it off long enough to shoot it. Unfortunately it wasn't a good shot and the bullet went into the 'wolfs ribcage. It yelped and curled into a ball, whimpering. I stood, put my foot on its back so it wouldn't move, and put the 'wolf out of its misery.

I pulled out my wand and summoned Inferno to me. She landed in my outstretched hand and I sheathed her, careful to wipe Greyback's blood off her first. She was a beauty and she deserved better.

No other 'wolf was able to get past my vampires for a long time and I soon grew bored waiting for one to turn up. I had just sat down to draw images in the dirt with one of my knives when Draco turned back up. He planted his bottom on the ground beside me and just sat there, the only sound he made came from his panting. His ears were still erect and his tail made _whumping_ sounds as it beat against the ground.

_Should you be doing that right now?_ He asked.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

He was silent and we didn't speak for a long time. It was almost dawn the next time we heard movement, and it turned out to be Raquel, coming from inside the castle. "All the werewolves have been taken care of. The professors are checking to make sure no student was harmed during the attack."

I was silent for a moment. "Good… good. Find our wounded and get them back to my house straight away, before the sun comes up. Many of them aren't old enough to resist it yet. Start getting them medical attention and assign a group to collect our dead. They will have a proper burial."

She nodded, "Yes, milady," and turned to go. She was about ten yards away from me before I called her back.

"And Raquel, have Fenrir Greyback skinned and his pelt placed in my room. He is to be a gift…"

She smiled wickedly, and inclined her head. "_Yes_, milady. It will be done straight away."

* * *

It arrived, by way of Lucius Malfoy, the Friday after the full moon. All the mandatory checks had been done to it and as far as magic was concerned, there was nothing in the package that implied neither any danger nor its sender. They had even used a muggle metal-detector and had found nothing.

So when Tom Riddle opened it, to find the skin of Fenrir Greyback with a little note saying '_Come and get me yourself'_ he was _very_ surprised indeed.

* * *

Ok. Hope you liked.

I'm a little bit disappointed that I only received **8** reviews for the last chapter… I _do _reply to the reviews I get that are reply-able. Oh well, hopefully I will receive more for the next chapter… remember… I LIKE REVIEWS!!

Cheerio.

_In the next chapter:__ "He was muttering though his nightmare, "No… not her… someone else… leave her… Lord…"_

_I moved forward, intent on waking him. As if sensing my presence, his eyes shot open and he sat up. He stretched his arms out, like a child wanting comfort. Strangely, I felt my eyes welling up with tears and I moved into his waiting arms. "Shh… it's okay… shh…""_


	9. Because the Night

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot! …and anything/one you have never heard of.

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/Draco

**Responses: **

Pstibbons: Harry was a mortal for Hermione to protect. They were never meant to be friends. But its all part of the story…

Willow95: im glad that you could imagine it so well. That was what I was aiming for.

Kaikuduo: about to be explained… a little bit… there is a plot bunny there…

Darkness-Lightness: Sorry to Ginny lovers but I personally have an intense dislike for her… But yes… I figured I need to have someone put her in her place…

EVERYONE ELSE: _Karaburnes, Cyn-twin, PyroAngel8605, Kleipoppetje_, _Amorreal _and _RavenclawGenius._

_**Mission**_

Chapter Nine

_Take me now, baby, here as I am  
__Hold me close, try and understand  
__Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
__Love is a banquet on which we feed  
__Come on now, try and understand  
__The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
__Take my hand, come undercover  
__They cant hurt you now, cant hurt you now, cant hurt you now  
__Because the night belongs to lovers  
__Because the night belongs to love  
__Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us._

_--"Because the Night", Cascada_

Months passed after the Battle of Wolves and Bats – that's what they were calling it, the wizarding folk. Christmas came and went, and spring was upon us. It was the beginning of a new month, March, and nothing had happened since that night. It was almost as if Voldemort had disappeared. Though I knew different. He was just biding his time.

The tension between Dumbledore and I had grown. I was no longer on speaking terms with the old fool and many a time I had wished I had left him to die on that tower, that fateful night, not quite a year ago.

That night three months ago, I had lost many vampires. My forces were now considerably weakened. But Voldemort's weren't much better. We had wiped out all but a few of the Werewolves under his command. _And_ we had definitely gotten the worst of the bunch.

He wouldn't be sending out any werewolves any time soon.

Over the last three months, Draco and I had gotten to know each other much more. I had found out more about the curse. The Lycanthropy curse was passed down in each generation: with every Malfoy child born, the curse was passed down genetically. Over the centuries, the curse had not whittled down to nothing; it had, in fact, strengthened. The Malfoy 'wolves could turn at will, except for the full moon, where there was _no_ choice.

I offered to find a cure for the curse, but Draco declined, claiming it was his family's problem and they would deal with it.

Such is the way of the proud.

Harry still went off on little quests with Dumbledore to find the Horcruxes. They had found and destroyed Slytherin's _real_ locket. They had even discovered that Gryffindor's sword, the one kept in the Headmasters office, was in fact a fake. According to Draco, the _true_ sword of Godric Gryiffindor, was stashed away in Bellatrix Lestranges vault in Gringotts, and, upon hearing this, Dumbledore had ordered a raid on the Lestrange vault. The raid had gone well; it _seemed_ as if the Lestranges had not discovered the sword was missing.

Harry had been angry at me, for ordering him around like that. It took a few weeks, and me almost leaving, for him to build a bridge. I was no pushover. And it pained me that I had had to wait so long to reveal that to him. It would have made things so much easier.

I had begun to instruct Harry, Ron and Draco on how to fight with muggle weapons. Harry and Draco, with their excellent seeker reflexes, took to the sword and firearms like a moth to a flame. Ron struggled at first, claiming that he would have his wand (at which I summoned his wand from him wordlessly, came at him with Inferno, and knocked him flat on his ass before he could register I'd even taken his wand) but eventually began to excel at my knives.

It was after one such training session that I realised that I hadn't heard about the progress on refilling my ranks in two weeks. I drew a dagger over my wrist and placed it over the tattoo on my lower back. Within moments, my guard were standing in front of me, weapons drawn, and ready to defend me from unseen attackers, while I lounged on the sofa.

I laughed at them, hollow and mocking. "Now, tell me why I have summoned you all here." I said, sternly.

They looked at me, dumbfounded, and slowly lowered their weapons. Luke looked at the others, "We presumed you were under attack."

"Wrong. Progress report, NOW." I snapped.

So they briefed me on the progress they had made… And it hadn't been much…

* * *

It was midnight. I was awake because I hadn't been able to sleep. I was laying on the couch in the common room when I heard it. At first, I thought Draco was entertaining in his room, but listening closer I heard only the one in his room, and his shallow, but erratic breathing. He was fast asleep, and dreaming.

And what ever he was dreaming, it was _bad_, judging from the intensity of his groans and muffled screams.

Opening his door, I stopped; what I saw pulled at my cold dead heartstrings.

He was curled up in a foetal position on his side, his face was wet with his tears and his hands were balled into fists. I could smell the blood that his fingernails were drawing from his hands. He was muttering through his nightmare, "No… not her… someone else… leave her… Lord…"

I moved forward, intent on waking him. As if sensing my presence, his eyes shot open and he sat up. He stretched his arms out, like a child wanting comfort. Strangely, I felt my eyes welling up with tears and I moved into his waiting arms. "Shh… it's okay… shh…"

He held me so tightly, that I was worried he'd cut off my air – if I breathed. It took a few minutes for him to quieten and for his sobs to subside. "…Whatever it was – _who_ever it was… they can't hurt you now… you're safe…"

Suddenly, I don't know how I missed it; I felt his hands on me. Draco's hands were moving all over me, as if checking to see if I were all there. "They weren't hurting me…" I heard him growl softly.

I didn't like what he was hinting at.

Pushing him away and standing up, I spat angrily "And what is that supposed to _mean_?"

He was suddenly wide awake. "Huh? What does what mean?"

I was beyond angry. How _dare_ he play dumb!

"You said: 'they weren't hurting me.' What the _hell_ does that mean?"

He put his head in his hands. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I could feel myself withdrawing from him. "…what were you dreaming about, Draco? What made you so scared?"

* * *

Draco knew he shouldn't tell her. If he were to tell her, she'd scare and disappear. He couldn't have that. But if he didn't tell her, Hermione would likely kill him. Yeah, she had the power to hurt _him_ but it wasn't a two-way street: he would never be able to lift a paw against her. That night in the Forbidden Forest, so many moons ago, he'd only just managed to get away with his life. And though she tried to kill him, all he'd been able to do in retaliation was knock her off her feet.

"It was just a nightmare."

_For now, _he wouldn't tell her. Not until he needed to.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Just don't expect me to get your back next time you are in a fight." Her reference to the werewolf attack hurt: they had not been of his pack, but they were his brethren that they had killed.

_For now, _he wouldn't tell her, _for both their sakes._

* * *

Our breath mingled. His blonde hair tickled my eyes. His lips attacked my neck, sucking and licking. My whole body shuddered when his lips found the sensitive spot beneath my ear. His lips moved from my neck to my breasts, teeth nipping at my nipples. He captured my mouth in a kiss.

"Are you ready?" he was poised at my entrance.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him and nodded. "Yes… do it." I said it so forcefully that he needed no further urging. With one quick thrust, he'd buried himself in me to the hilt. He moved inside me, slowly at first, then gaining speed. He grunted with the effort.

I rolled us over, so I was on top. Then I rode him, hard and fast, feeling my orgasm approaching. His hands found my waist and lifted me, then brought me back down on him, hard. I cried out as I came, and rode him for a few more moments, feeling him emptying himself inside me. I collapsed on top of him. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and smiled, satisfied. "Give me fifteen minutes then go again?"

I climbed off of him and turned my back to him. "Hell no." I pulled my clothes on, sitting down on the edge of the bed to put my boots back on. "You were nothing but a quick fuck."

I saw the hurt in his eyes. But I didn't care. I was finally being myself again. After so long, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do this.

"Why? Surely we could be friends…?"

"Hell… No…" _friends? _That word hurt. "Friends lie. We could never be friends. You are nothing to me but a fuck… If you want to be friends, I could feed off you."

The mortal didn't get it. He laid back against the pillows and put his hands behind his head. "Bring on the strawberries and whipped cream."

I scoffed, picked up my bag, and left the hotel room.

He didn't do anything for me.

I was feeling as empty as I had when I went to the muggle club, looking for a revenge fuck.

…Fuck Draco.

* * *

He could smell the sex all over her the second she stepped foot in the castle. He had to physically restrain himself from hunting down the creature…_human_…that touched her and tearing him to pieces.

_How dare he touch what wasn't his!_

* * *

The thought was so strong it almost knocked me off my feet. I grasped my head and leant against the wall to steady myself. Raquel, who should've been overseeing my houses efforts to bring it back to glory, appeared beside me.

"Are you alright, my lady?" She appeared worried, and I could sense that she and my house had heard _it_ through their telepathy all the way on the other side of England.

"I'm fine… I'm fine… What the _hell_ was that?!"

Her face went whiter than I had ever seen it. "You mean that wasn't you?"

I glared at her. "Of course it wasn't me! I know how to control my telepathy." I pushed off the wall. "Whatever that was, it was strong. It almost knocked my off my feet… Go back to the house, Raquel."

"…But—"

"Go." I said softly. "Just go. We'll deal with this later."

She set her jaw, "yes, my lady." And disappeared.

I continued on my way back to the Head's Dormitories. I had had a bad day and I was in no mood for dealing with someone else's problems.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter. It was the first sex scene I've ever written so yeah… hope you liked… And I know its...right on time... hehehe… I'm finally starting work again so I won't have much time to write and post. So from here on out I'll be posting as they are finished, and there is no guarantee when that will be… Hopefully this will tie you over until the next chapter is ready…

Cheerio.

_Coming up:_"_Draco had me pinned to the floor and I was so surprised that I didn't do a thing. He was snarling at me, his jaws close to my face. I just lay there, not doing a thing, trying to think. _

_It wasn't a full moon, so the change had to have been brought on by himself. _

_His nose started to explore my body, sniffing at every crevice."_


	10. DEAR READERS

DEAR READERS!!!

I take this moment to apologise for the wait on the next chapters for both '_The Heirs_' and '_Mission_'.

I think there are three chapters remaining to be posted for '_The Heirs_', and they will be done, once a week until they are all up. And once those chapters are up, I will be discontinuing that story. I apologise. I have not worked on this story since 2004 and I have grown as a person and a writer since then. My writing has become darker, and I just overall have better stories. And as such, I cannot finish this fiction.

Now, to '_Mission_'. I WILL be finishing this. I have just had an extended – HORRIBLE! – Writers block. It sucks. Since I posted the last chapter, I have been unable to write more than a page. It sucks. And then, of that page, I've gone back over it three or four times deleting and rewriting what I had, convinced that it wasn't where I wanted this chapter to go. It sucks! It may take a while, but I WILL finish this one and I will update.

Another matter.

I will be changing my pen name. I will no longer be '_IceBitchFSF_'. I don't like that name anymore and quite frankly, it is no longer me. When I first had that pen name, I was going through a lot of crap, and as such, I didn't want anyone to even guess at what it was, so I was a complete and total bitch to anyone and everyone except for my faithful readers. My new pen name will be '_HeartShapedCandy_' in recognition of all the positive changes I have had (my partner, my baby girl – who just so happens to be a 10mth old Maltese x Shih Tzu names Candy – and my new career path), and I am over all a better person. (I got rid of all the _crap _in my life).

Thank you all for being so patient during this. The next chapter for '_The Heirs_' will be up tomorrow and the next chapter for '_Mission_' will be up as soon as it is ready.

Felicity

HeartShapedCandy,

Formerly known as IceBitchFSF

27/07/2009


	11. Iris

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot! …and anything/one you have never heard of.

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/Draco

**Responses for chapter nine:**

Silverpoet: Nawh. Thankyou. That's possibly one of the nicest things anyone has said about _Mission_. I hope you continue to like.

Kleipoppetje: I'm trying. I really am.

RavenclawGenius: Yeah, I'm not too sure what happened there. I think I needed her to show her bitchy side a little bit. I apologise if you didn't like that part so much.

Ginsensu, Eyes that are windows to the soul. Thank you both for reviewing. A little sad I only got five reviews for Chapter 9 but it's all good because I know it wasn't one of my best chapters ever.

**Responses to 'Dear readers':**

MISS'Hannah-MarieHale'BOOKWORM: You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Thank you for letting me know. Ive been worried that my readers may have thought im not continuing this. But I am. Thank you.

READ AND REVIEW!!

_**Mission**_

Chapter Ten

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_-- "Iris", Goo Goo Dolls_

I pushed open the portrait hole and was barrelled over by a big tan and grey wolf. Correction, a big tan and grey _were_wolf. I was stunned. Draco had me pinned to the floor and I was so surprised that I didn't do a thing. He was snarling at me, his jaws close to my face. I just lay there, not doing a thing, trying to think.

It wasn't a full moon, so the change had to have been brought on by himself.

His nose started to explore my body, sniffing at every crevice; smelling for _something_. He located it and his whole body tensed. His head swung back towards my face, he was snarling so savagely that for a moment I was scared.

_WHY?_

"Why what?" I snapped back at him, suddenly incredibly angry. His moodiness was really beginning to get to me. _First_ he has a nightmare and won't confide in me, and _NOW_ he's all possessive! No. I wasn't going to take this bullshit anymore.

I pushed him off me with enough force that he flew into the wall opposite. He hit it with a thud and slid down the wall, laying still for a moment then pushing himself up again. I stood up. Draco began to circle me, snarling. "You want to do this, Draco. Fine! Let's do this!" I shouted at him, shrugging off my leather coat and throwing it onto a sofa.

_YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU! _He shouted in my head.

"Yes. Yes I did. And you want to know why, Draco? Because of you."

_HOW COULD YOU?_

"Easy. You were frustrating the hell out of me."

_WHAT? I WAS __FRUSTRATING__ YOU?_

"Ever since I tasted your blood that night, before it came out about who I am, I've been finding that my old _urges_ have been acting up. At first I thought it was because that was my first tasting of human blood in almost seven years…" I trailed off, suddenly thinking of something. _It couldn't be…_

No.

_YOU ARE __MY MATE!!! _

I exploded.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

"You're WHAT?!" I shouted.

_You are my mate, and will act as such. _Draco said in my head. He still sounded furious.

"There is no way! I will not!"

_You have no choice. Once a creature has found their life mate, by law, the life mate must go to them, willingly or not, to reduce the risk of harm to any innocent that may interfere unknowingly._

_It is the law._

"I know the law!" Indeed I did know the law – I helped write it. When a vampire friend had found their life mate in a wizard, and had been unable to claim him, she had gone ballistic. Thus the law in favour of the creature who had found their life mate.

Indeed, I had been wondering about his strange and sudden protectiveness. Now I knew. He was under the delusions that I was his life mate.

_They are not delusions,_ a niggling voice said in the back of my head. _A life mate is true. There can be __NO__ mistakes._

With a jolt, I realised the voice had not been my own, or even Draco's. It had been the friend, whose life I had had to extinguish as a result of her rampages. I had asked if there could have been a mistake, that there was no such thing as a life mate. _'There are no falsities when it comes to true love. Some just take longer to find it, some are unwilling. But there can be __no__ mistakes. A life mate is true, and forever.'_

At the time, I did not believe her. How could I? I had never experienced anything close to truelove. The closest I had gotten was incredible friendship. But I was not going to let my friend's death be in vain.

Three weeks later the law had been passed.

I'm going to have to review that law.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

"Can vampires even _get_ drunk?"

"I don't know. Their blood doesn't pump through their body, does it?"

"I haven't the slightest. If they can't get drunk, how did Spike manage it?"

"What spike?"

"Never mind. Hey, pass me your quill. I want to draw a moustache…"

I felt the light touch of Ron's quill on my face and grabbed Harry's wrist. He started and dropped the quill, it landing on my face. Damn alcohol. Really need to stop drinking. "Close the curtains." I barked out. Footsteps, Ron's, went to do as I asked.

Ron started to snicker. "I have my answer. Vampire's _can_ get drunk."

I grumbled and sat up.

What happened last night?

Oh yeah, Draco and I fought. I went out to have some fun. Ohhh… SCREW IT ALL TO HADES!!!

Slight headache forgotten, I was out of the Gryffindor portrait hole before Harry and Ron could blink.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

"Damn you, Aurelia!" Anger. "How could you do this? To me?" Intense anger. "Haunting me even though you are dust? This is low, even for you!"

I threw my goblet at the stone wall, watching as the steel shattered and the dark red liquid slid slowly down the wall. Aurelia's words echoed in my ears, again, "_A life mate is forever…_"

Oh, Hades, what am I to _do_?

Someone – Raquel – knocked on the door. I was back in England. I needed to get away from all the _drama_ at the castle.

Aurelia's parting gift. Her words, so long ago, have finally come to pass. _'It will happen to you, too. It will sneak up on you, this is I promise you.'_ And then I had carried out her sentence.

"Milady? I would like to apologise…" Raquel started, not waiting for me to let her in. "I was out of line. Our progress in returning your ranks—"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Raquel. I was angry, but not at you. Never at you." I said softly, not turning to look at her. I have never in the five hundred years since I met her, been even slightly peeved at her. She has never done anything to deserve it. "It's all this business with Voldemort. I should've killed him when I had the chance." I hung my head in shame.

If I had just killed him twenty three years ago, none of this would've happened. I could go about my existence, never knowing that the Malfoy family was a family of werewolves. I would never have found out about Draco being my mate.

_Oh, Hades, what am I to _do?

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

I walked through the portrait hole, ready for anything. I spread my senses out, _feeling_ for him. _Smelling_ him. But he was not here. I forced down a shred of disappointment. Surely, I did not expect him to hang around _waiting_ for me to come around to the idea of a _mate._

I had decided to face up to it. If there was such a thing as fate, surely it wouldn't hurt not to tempt it. I have no illusions of a religion, but surely an old fool such as me can regress to the ancient beliefs that she was raised on? It has only just been three millennia since I put any stock in it. Aurelia's words stick in my head again. I had thought she was even less of a believer than I. _Oh, my old friend, why did I let it happen to you?_

There was someone coming down the hallway… it was Draco. I sat in the armchair, deciding to wait for him. The portrait crept open… his smell was off.

It was not Draco.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

Well, that's the end of that chapter. I know it is short, but I had to end it, otherwise there'd be no cliffy.

I'm beginning to get my creativity back!!! Yay!

Hopefully this little snippet will keep you guy's wanting more. :)

_Coming up:__ "You are a cruel woman, Miss Granger." He said simply, moving to sit on the opposite armchair. "My son tells me you are his mate, but you will not go to him."_

READ AND REVIEW!!!

**HELP!!!!** Does anyone know of a good blood binding oath/ritual that i could use?


	12. No Games

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot! …and anything/one you have never heard of.

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/Draco

**Responses for chapter ten:**

Ginsensu: You'll see.

Jacobsbabygrl: I had too. It was stop there or ruin the this chapter for you.

EvitaMalfoy: Nawh. I am honoured to have your Vampire HP virginity : D Im not saying this to be mean or anything, but there aren't very many good vampire fics out there. Im glad you like mine.

Amane-Misa16: I hope you like the next chapter.

_**Mission**_  
Chapter Eleven

_This game is over  
I'm mean and older  
You're coming closer  
Over and over_

_My dear Brianna  
I need an answer  
What was the question?  
I can't remember_

_Would you, want to  
Feel the way that I do?  
And I bend, to your will  
I've felatted myself_

_Tied to the needle  
My drunk libido  
My nervous ego  
The faster we go_

_You are an asshole  
King of the castle  
I am the meagre  
Follow the leader_

_Would you, want to  
Feel the way that I do?  
And I bend, to your will  
I've felatted myself_

_And I know that you don't  
Like the way that it goes  
We're all in, so begin  
Just remember: I win_

_Would you, want to  
Feel the way that I do?  
And I bend, to your will  
I've felatted myself_

_And I know that you don't  
Like the way that it goes  
We're all in, to begin  
But Just remember: I win_  
_I win, I win_  
_I win, I win_  
_I win, I win_  
_I win, I win_  
_I win_

_-- "No Games", Breaking Benjamin_

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of me. His usual sneer on his face. I could see which parent Draco had inherited it from. "You are a cruel woman, Miss Granger." He said simply, moving to sit on the opposite armchair. "My son tells me you are his mate, but you will not go to him."

I had never had much contact with the Malfoy patriarch. He is wearing a stony expression, as if I've insulted his very existence. Which, in a way, I guess I have: The Malfoy line is not as old as I am, no matter what they'd like the wizarding public to believe. He level's an icy glare my way. "Could you tell me why that is?"

"Mr Malfoy…_Lucius_… I believe that is between your son and myself. Now, would you kindly explain to me, what, exactly, it is you are doing in my common room, and why no one has bothered to inform me of your _true_ allegiances?" I crossed my legs, angling one of my boot clad feet towards him. He caught the subtle threat, the only indication a light sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I am here for my son. No one has told you of my _true allegiances_ as Dumbledore does not trust you. Nor does he trust me, for that matter, but that is hardly your concern." Even though I could hear his fear in his heart, he kept his voice steady. "May I call you _Hermione_? After all, you are to be my daughter-in-law, it is only fitting that I call you by your given name, is it not?"

I saw red. How dare he? My hands tightened on the chair's arms, almost destroying them. "No. Lucius, you may _not_ call me Hermione. You will call me, how ever, the title befitting me. 'Lady', shall work, should it not? That is, 'Lady Granger' to you. After all, if there was a wizarding royalty, I would suit that, would I not?" I will have his loyalty, especially if I am to join his family. I will not simper after the Malfoy men like an obedient little bloodsucker.

If that is what they wish of me – me, a _legend_ – Lucius Malfoy can rot in the deepest pits of Hades. It would be a great victory for the Malfoy family if they had the world renowned, vampiric ancient Hermione Janice Rhea Grangerio under their roof.

I tried to calm myself. Surely, Draco did not want me for that reason. Lucius Malfoy's arrogance was simply astounding. Of course he would only see the name.

I relaxed my body. "Listen to me, Lucius Malfoy. I have killed many for lesser offences than you have done to me this night. I will let them go, for you are Draco's father. I will forget about them…_If_ I have your unwavering allegiance. Forget Dumbledore, forget Voldemort—" he gasped at this "—swear a blood oath to me, right now. I will remove your mark; your service to both Dumbledore and Voldemort will end this very moment. I know of your secret, 'wolf. I will do all in my power to help end the curse upon your family.

"Trust me; you will have more to gain, with me, than either of those fools. All that I ask in return is that you tell me every piece of information you've passed to Dumbledore. And be ready to fight for your son and myself should the need arise." I sucked in a lung full of air, forgetting for a moment that I don't breathe. "What say you, Lucius Malfoy?"

He was pale, so, so pale. And still, very, very still. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought he'd died from the shock.

"I—I have to think about it." He managed to stutter out. His heart was racing. I could tell he was seriously considering my offer.

I nodded. I was doing this for Draco. "Think wisely. This offer will expire in twelve hours. And if you leave the castle, or have any contact with Dumbledore, the offer will be voided. For Draco's sake, I will not have you risk your life. Do you understand the terms?"

He looked away, and to the floor. "I…understand…"

"Good. Come back to me before the twelve hours are up, or do not come back to me and risk your freedom." I stood, swept my cloak around me, and moved to my room. My door shut behind me with a resounding _click!_

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

It took him two hours to come to a decision. I don't blame him. He has the fate of his family's future in his hands after all.

I passed him my dagger and a small square cloth. "I will not take your blood into mine, for that will share our memories. Quite frankly, I don't want to know what you get up to in your spare time." I informed him. He snorted.

"Cut your hand, and let the blood drip onto the cloth." I instructed. He did so. "Now repeat: by the blood of Malfoy, I take this oath of my own free will, by the blood of Malfoy, I will do as the Lady Granger asks, by the blood of Malfoy, should I fail to do my task, may the bolt of Zeus strike me down. By the blood of Malfoy, so shall it be."

Once he had repeated the oath and passed me the cloth and dagger, Lucius sealed the wound on his hand. Passing the dagger back to me, I could read the look on his face. "We can remove your mark now, if you wish?" I asked.

Lucius paled suddenly. He swallowed thickly, and after a second he nodded. "Let's do it now, and get it over and done with. The sooner _His_ mark is off me, the sooner I can go home to my family."

I inclined my head. "I will need to make the arrangements. Give me a few moments, and I will return to remove it." I stood, swished my cloak around me with a small, private smirk, and entered my room.

I summoned Tommy and Aaron. They appeared in front of me with an entourage, most of which I had turned.

"Gentlevamps, what is spoken of in this room, remains in this room. _Is this clear?_" They all nodded, with Tommy and Aaron raising their eyebrow. The two were inseparable and had grown to be twins, almost.

"What is this about, Hermione?" Aaron asked.

Forgoing the argument that would arise if I skirted the issue, I stated simply, "Lucius Malfoy is in the other room."

Aaron hissed, and withdrew his sword. Tommy laid a hand on his arm. "…Why?"

I shot him an annoyed look, "Since when are you the leader of this clan, and since when do I have to answer to you?" I questioned.

Aaron was shaking in rage. Tommy stood in front of him, blocking my view of him, but not for my benefit.

"May I ask why Lucius Malfoy is in the room, milady?" Tommy asked.

I inclined my head. "He is swearing his allegiance to me. I am going to remove his mark."

Aaron calmed enough to apologise. "It is not your fault, Aaron. You were just trying to do what is right for me and our clan." I pardoned. "What was spoken of tonight must remain in this room, once again, is that _clear_?" The others nodded.

I moved over to my desk and opened a draw. "Good." I pulled out a phial. "Return to your rooms. Not you, Tommy and Aaron." The others left, but one. He hesitated, looking at Tommy. Tommy nodded and he disappeared. Odd.

"I need you two to do something for me." I said as I ripped a small gash in my arm.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

Lucius was still sitting in the same spot I left him in five minutes ago. I held out the phial, now with two drops of my blood in it. He took it, looking at me questioningly. "That is not enough for you to receive my memories."

He nodded, "I see."

"It will not affect any more than that hideous tattoo on your forearm. Your lycanthropy will not be cured. That would take much more than two drops of my blood. It will not kill you, again not enough there to do so." I pulled out my dagger, still smeared in his blood, and passed it to him again. "Just make a small cut over your mark." He did so. "Now, pour those two drops into the wound." Again, he did so. It amused me a little that he was so willing to do as I said. "The blood will mingle, and very shortly you will experience a slight tingling. My blood will be working its magic and removing the mark…" I trailed off as he gasped in pain and grabbed his arm, just below the mark. He curled his arm in front of him, his body doubling over as the pain pulsed from his arm through his body.

Okay, so I lied a little. Its not as if I do this often, and the last person had been a Spartan. Awesome man, he was, took the pain with a twitch of his lips.

Once the pain had passed, Lucius stared at his arm openly in wonder. It has been well over twenty years since his arm had been marked. There wasn't even a welt to show where it had been.

"Will _He_ know?" He asked, still staring at his arm.

"I honestly do not know."

He looked at me startled. "I suppose I should thank you either way."

"The only thanks I want is your loyalty and information…Now, tell me everything."

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

Tommy and Aaron appeared in front of us. They had Draco held in front of them. Lucius had been giving me all the information he had supplied to Dumbledore. It had been two hours and the flow of information didn't seem close to stopping.

Draco shrugged them off of him, he glared at me furiously looking back to his father. "What is going on here? Father, where is Mother? And why are you here with 'Mione?"

"Your mother should be at home, son." Lucius shot a look at me.

"Lucius, here, has just sworn allegiance to me, Draco." Draco looked at me.

"Oh… What about Dumbledore?" He pointed the question at his father.

"That fool will not be able to help our family. Besides, the second he finds out I'm useless to him now, he wouldn't hesitate to throw us to the dogs. The old fool was using us, Draco. Honestly, what can he promise us after the war? Can he find a cure for our curse? He can't. Our family would be doomed." He spat, thrusting his arm forward to show his now mark free skin.

At first, Draco didn't get it. Then understanding dawned on his face. "How?"

"Some of my blood." His eyes flickered to me.

He was suddenly horrified. "Does Voldemort know?"

"We don't know…"

Strangely, Tommy and Aaron had remained silent til now. "She wasn't there, milady." I looked at them sharply. I was beginning to wonder why they had brought Draco here.

A light tapping at the window had the five of us turning. Tommy was the closest, so he let the owl in. It flew straight to Lucius and held out its leg for him to take the package.

Lucius quickly inspected the package, and finding nothing more than a shrinking spell, tapped his wand to it and enlarged it. He untied the strings and opened it. He went deathly white, and the stink of blood hit all of our noses. Lucius let out a strangled howl and dropped to his knees, transforming instantly. He leapt over the table, smashed through a window and disappeared into the night.

Draco would have followed if Tommy hadn't grabbed him mid-transformation.

Inside the package was Narcissa Malfoy's head.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

Well, that's chapter eleven. Like?

Preview: _Raquel nodded. She knew how much Draco had begun to mean to me. "Everyone else… must be prepared to move out at any minute…"_

_My face turned hard. "And tell the council… this is war. Voldemort will die… soon."_

REVIEW!

Oh, and the next chapter will not be added til I have over 100 reviews.


	13. You Have No Friends

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot! …and anything/one you have never heard of.

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/Draco

**Responses for chapter eleven:**

**Heathbar: **well, its finally here. And im so happy to hear that its one of the best. I hope this chapter keeps that good opinion.

**Jaceni: **at least you get to read them before they do!

**TwilightGleek, Bitchyhelly, Star-Of-Hearts, Emomusickid, Mindreader24-7, Lanetk, **and** Cullen87: **thank you all so much for reading. I really hope you're all still with me, I don't want to lose anyone! Sadfaces.

Well here it is folks!

_**Mission**_  
Chapter Twelve

_Always been a good man_

_Always tried my best_

_Never wished any harm_

_Never wished any death_

_But you have changed me _

_It's a brand new day_

_I hope you perish_

_In every single way_

_Cause you're a disaster_

_You make me sick_

_Hell, you make a winner_

_Even wanna quit_

_Nobody likes you – just get a grip_

_You have no friends_

_Cause you're a piece of shit_

_I hope you take a shot of bleach_

_And you play out in the street_

_And if you're on fire – don't look my way _

_I'll be carrying the gasoline_

_Cause you're a disaster_

_You make me sick_

_Hell, you make a winner_

_Even wanna quit_

_Nobody likes you – just get a grip_

_You have no friends_

_Cause you're a piece of shit_

_You're a disaster_

_You make me sick_

_Hell, you make a winner_

_Even wanna quit_

_Nobody likes you – just get a grip_

_You have no friends_

_Cause you're a piece of shit_

_Cause you're a disaster_

_You make me sick_

_Hell, you make a winner_

_Even wanna quit_

_Nobody likes you – just get a grip_

_You have no friends_

_Cause you're a piece of shit_

_You have no friends_

_Cause you're a piece of shit_

_You have no friends_

_Cause you're a piece of shit_

"_You have no friends" – Bourbon Crow_

I had sent both Tommy and Aaron out to search for Lucius. Draco was sitting on the couch, barely holding his transformation in check, parts of his body randomly becoming 'wolf.

What was there to say? _'We'll get him, Draco. You have my word.'_ Yeah, of course we'll get him, but that was no promise: it was a fact. _'I'm so sorry, Draco'_. If I were to say that, he'd likely try to rip me to shreds.

…I could've prevented this.

I could've prevented every little thing that had happened in the last twenty three years.

"Draco…" He turned his furious, pain filled eyes at me. I could read every little thing going through his head at that moment. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the images that filled his mind.

"_Hermione…" _He gasped, before finally dissolving into tears. Before I had consciously decided, I was there, wrapping him in my arms. My hand went to the back of his head, and lightly pushed it to rest on my chest. He sobbed, and I could feel the tears soaking through my cloak and robes.

We stayed like this for many minutes, maybe hours.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

"I want Narcissa Malfoy's body found." I whispered to Raquel.

Draco had fallen asleep, clutching at me. Whenever I had tried to move, he would only hold on tighter and burrowed deeper into my body. So after a while, I had given up on trying to move.

Tommy and Aaron had sent a message to Raquel and my guard, informing them of what had happened: they were still tracking Lucius. Raquel had subsequently appeared at my side, ready to go to war, but had seen Draco and I, and had sat down heavily, her weapons dropping to the floor

It had been several hours since we had received Narcissa Malfoy's head and there had been no contact with Tommy or Aaron since Raquel's initial appearance. I had quickly sent Raquel back to my house, with the late Mrs Malfoy's head.

She had returned, thankfully leaving her weapons behind… she knew what was going on in my head… I wanted _blood._

"Send Leroi to scout Malfoy Manor." I didn't think we'd find anything there, but it never hurt to look. "If it's clear, send a unit there to secure it. I want, you, Luke and anyone else you deem worthy to scout any other known Death Eater outposts. Send the package and the – _head –_ to the labs, have Temperance examine them." Temperance was a close friend to both of us. She had been a forensic investigator before she found out she had a terminal disease. Raquel had turned her, just moments before her death. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't stay away from investigations.

Raquel nodded. She knew how much Draco had begun to mean to me. "Everyone else… must be prepared to move out at any minute…"

My face turned hard. "And tell the council… this is war. Voldemort will die… soon."

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

I had moved him to my bedroom, laying him gently down on my bed. I lit a single candle and gazed at him. The shadows emphasized the lines that had appeared in the few hours since his mothers head had arrived. Two dried tear tracks were barely visible on his –oh so – perfect face. Those long lashes of his fluttered erratically, showing his sleep was not peaceful.

"I always thought I was partial to brunettes, not blondes," I said to his unconscious form. I found a blanket and threw it over him, tucking it in on the sides. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I rested my hands in my lap, appearing serene, belying the anger and turmoil I was feeling.

The door opened behind me. "Forgive me, Hermione, but they're ready."

"There's nothing to forgive Raquel, but thank you. I'll be there momentarily."

"I was hoping you'd be awake before I had to leave again, Draco." I sighed. "I'll be back as soon as I can be… my love." I bent down and brushed a soft kiss over his forehead, smoothing his hair down. I knew I shouldn't be lingering, but I just didn't want to leave yet. This boy – this man, was beginning to mean so much to me…

With that thought I stood and swept out of the room, closing the door behind me with a soft click.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

"The council didn't listen to you?"

"Their words were 'She started it, she finishes it'".

"Well that's not good," Aaron said. He shifted. "What are you going to do to them?"

I didn't reply for the moment, thinking. My retaliation to the councils blatant disregard of the problems we were facing would have to come later: for the moment we'd be dealing with Malfoy Manor.

It had become voldemorts main stronghold, so we were going to take it back. The council I could deal with later, the fools they are: I gave them their power, I could damn well take it back, by force. I chuckled to myself. Oh, yes, by force.

"For the moment, nothing. We need to focus on the manor. You got Draco out in time, Narcissa wasn't so lucky. We need to find Lucius. Has Tommy communicated with you?" I sat on the lounge.

Aaron moved closer. "Yes, just before you came out. He's close to Lucius, they're well past Hogsmeade; I'm going to teleport to him when its time to catch him."

"Don't kill him; remember that, he's not in the right state of mind." Losing narcissa would've brought forward the beast to a point where it was no longer lucius in control. The wolf in him wanted blood. I didn't know if the man Tommy was after would ever return.

Aaron's head jerked up. I felt the brush of power. Tommy was calling aaron. He looked at me, questioning. "go." I nodded. "call if you need too."

He disappeared on the spot. "Good luck", I whispered to myself.

Of course, Raquel heard. "He doesn't need it."

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

Chapter 12 up!

Don't hurt me! I know its been ages. Please don't hurt me! Oh, and I have chapter 13 almost finished, in fact it'll probably be done by tomorrow. If not before. So review otherwise you'll just have to wait forever again! :D

Preview: _A flicker, something, changed in his eyes. "you." It came out of his mouth, guttural. The wolf throat was not meant for human words. "you… care… Draco…"_

Want this? Review!


	14. Own You

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/Draco

_**Mission**_  
Chapter 13

_Enough of them running it bow_

_Enough of them running it now_

_Enough of them running it bow_

_Enough of them_

_Well you know say that we come_

_We come to get the job done_

_We step in hot like the sun_

_An while erase everyone_

_I'll knock you right out of your feet_

_And I'll get you out of your seat_

_I'll slap the black off your skin_

_Don't need no reason_

_Don't waste your time talking to me _

_I control_

_You're wasting time begging to me_

_I control_

_Coz I'm gunner own you_

_Own you_

_Totally control you_

_Own you_

_Yes I'm gunner own you_

_Own you_

_Defile and disown you_

_Control your soul_

_Control your soul_

_Control your soul_

_Control your soul_

_Right this is the rise and fall_

_Ill take the weak and the small_

_I and I will come crush them all_

_So you will hear when I call_

_This is the spot it's the place_

_With all the flesh you can taste_

_Ill slap the white off your skin_

_Don't need no reason_

_Don't waste your time talking to me _

_I control_

_You're wasting time begging to me_

_I control_

_Coz I'm gunner own you_

_Own you_

_Totally control you_

_Own you_

_Yes I'm gunner own you_

_Own you_

_Defile and disown you_

_Control your soul_

_Control your soul_

_Control your soul_

_Control your soul_

_Own you_

_Own you_

_Own you_

_Own you_

_Own you_

_Own you_

_Own you_

_Coz I'm gunner own you_

_Own you_

_Totally control you_

_Own you_

_Yes I'm gunner own you_

_Own you_

_Defile and disown you_

_Totally control you_

_Control your soul_

_Control your soul_

_Control your soul_

_Control your soul_

_- Skindred, "Control you"_

The call came through from Tommy; Aaron and he were having trouble trying to contain were-Lucius. Aaron was down, unconscious on the forest floor, blood leaking out from underneath him. Lucius had swiped him across the torso, knocking him to the ground. The force of the impact had knocked him out.

Trying to take Lucius alive was beginning to be a problem. He was in such an enraged state that our _'stupefy'_s weren't even fazing him.

Never harm a lycanthropes mate.

The wolf snarled and launch at Tommy. He barely had the time to avoid claws to the torso but instead received them to his arm. Tommy hissed, fangs showing and spittle flying out of his mouth grotesquely, reminding me of muggle vampire movies. He raised his gun, aiming to kill him.

"No!" I cried, "Wound him!" he fired, but Lucius dodged and the silver bullet only clipped him. Lucius spun and faced me. "Calm, Lucius, calm yourself." I tried a placating tone, after all nothing else seemed to be working.

I caught Lucius' eyes and froze. There was nothing remotely human-like there. Lucius' wolf had complete control.

"Lucius! Lucius think about Draco!" I cried. I would _not_ accept this. I was _not _going to let Draco's remaining parent get himself killed. _Never_ going to happen. "Think about your son, Lucius. If you get yourself killed, who will be there to protect him?"

A flicker, something, changed in his eyes. "You." It came out of his mouth, guttural. The wolf throat was not meant for human words. "You… care… Draco…"

The lie fell easily. "No! No, Lucius, I won't!" Buying time, antagonising him… _come for me! _"I won't take care of him." My voice turned hard. Hopefully he couldn't remember the vow we'd made not even two hours before. "I care nothing for him. He'll be caught by Voldemort, and then where will you be? All your work, for nothing! You'll be dead, and he will be a slave! Do you want that for him?" I ended up screaming it at him.

He was growling at him, but his eyes kept flickering. "Do you want him to be a slave, Lucius?"

"…No… 'Cissa… no…" It was eerie. His speech sent shivers up my spine.

"Because THAT is what Riddle will make him. He will be treated like a dog—"

He landed on me. "No…not…Draco…" with each word, he punctuated it with a bite on my body; never actually drawing blood, I could feel the bites becoming less forceful. "Stop me…"

"Yes, Lucius…" his body slumped on mine, and I pushed him off me gently. Tommy still held the tranquiliser gun on the comatose wolf.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

"Okay, that's it. We're through being nice. Tommy, assemble a squad. Once I get back from dealing with that god-forsaken council, were taking back Malfoy Manor. Raquel, get your weapons, you're coming with me. Luke, stay here. You are to protect Harry and Draco while I'm gone. Make sure they're ready – they'll want a piece of Malfoy Manor. Send Leroi to the house, he is to stay with were-Lucius until he reverts to human form." I settled Inferno on my waist and turned to the mirror. For this confrontation I had dressed to kill… literally: tight black leather pants and a black leather bustier with a zipper, pushing my breasts up, making them say 'Hello'. I'd done my make up: my lips ruby red and my eyes kohl-darkened.

The majority of the council were male, so if they didn't go my way this time, they would die by my hand _tonight_.

I had tucked my nice new Browning Hi-Power into a holster on my right thigh, and on my left I had strapped Inferno's little sister, Ember. I was going fully armed, with my weapons in plain view, so they knew what was coming. They had to know that sooner or later I would act. They might be my puppets put there to make fair decisions, but I was their puppet master, and so they would obey me.

I grinned wickedly, those who opposed me tonight would die, their clans assimilated into my own.

Raquel nodded, and disappeared to retrieve her weapons. Tommy followed with a quick kiss to my cheek and a whispered 'Luck'. Luke moved out the door, looking back at me briefly to give me another look over. He grinned, chuckled and darted out. They were all, no doubt, anticipating the coming confrontations.

I had decided to deal with the council first as my house weren't yet up to full strength. Soon as I assimilated the clans into my ranks, we would converge on the Manor. Leroi's intelligence hadn't been clear on wether or not Voldemort was inside, but quite a few Death Eaters were currently in residence. We would take out any who fought back, and secure the Manor, thereby dealing another significant blow to him.

Dumbledore didn't know of my plan, and I really didn't give two hoots. The Malfoy's were now bound to me. Voldemort had detected the loss, and had hit back, but we hadn't even heard a peep from the old fool. His loss.

I moved into the lounge, I could smell Harry and Ron coming up through the halls.

They knocked on the portrait and I nodded at Luke to let them in.

"What do you think?" I asked, spreading my arms out wide and slowly turning in a circle.

Ron gulped. Harry was silent. "Well?" I stopped and put my hands on my hips, pouting.

"You look hot, 'Mione."

"Thank you, Ron. Harry? Do I look good enough to go kill some vamps?" I said cheekily.

He grinned. "Like a thirteen year olds wet dream."

I laughed. "Yes. Just what I always wanted to be." I cleared my throat. "Now, getting serious." I smiled. Ooh, I was _so _looking forward to this. "You two, stay here. When Draco wakes, and I return, were hitting Malfoy Manor. Luke-y here will remain with you. I don't want to hear any protests," I said, holding my hand up when I saw them about to interrupt. "I'm going to see the council. I'm going to kill me some pesky vamps tonight, and gain some new ones. This, what I'm going to do right now, doesn't concern you."

Ron sighed and sat down heavily on the coffee table. I could see Harry fighting not to argue with me. I smiled at them. "You two can't help me with this one. This is all vampire politics. _But_, when I get back, we'll go kick some Death Eater butt, okay? Take care of Draco for me, he's going to freak if he wakes up before I get back."

Harry looked at me. "What's happened? Why are you going after the council anyways?"

I sighed, my good mood suddenly evaporated. "I'll give you the short version. Malfoy Manor was attacked. Narcissa Malfoy killed. Lucius had sworn allegiance to me, went nuts, turned 'wolf, tried to get to Wiltshire. The council has ignored me too many times, Harry. I put them there; I'm taking them down tonight. I've had enough."

Raquel appeared. She had also changed her clothes; a black leather lace up corset and black leather lace up boy shorts.

Ron made a strangled sound, jumped up and ran out of the portrait hole. Harry grinned, winked at Raquel and followed slowly.

Raquel looked at me and shrugged, "I thought I'd stick to the theme."

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

I can not believe I received 0 reviews for the last chapter. Preposterous! Seriously though.

Minimum 10 reviews, or no chapter 14. It's that simple. I need to know that you guys are liking this. Really, I do. Because without your thoughts and comments, I don't where I need to improve…

No preview for the next chapter. And its gunna be goooood. :D


	15. Circle the Drain

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot! …and anything/one you have never heard of.

**Short Summary:**

She has a secret. So does he.

**Long Summary:**

Hermione Granger is not who they think she is. She's a three thousand year old vampire and she has a mission. To protect the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. But when someone jeopardises the objective, she must make herself known as she truly is.

**Rating:** R

**Ship:** Hermione/Draco

**Responses for chapter thirteen:**

**House3er4ev: **See, I like reviews! I'm letting her loose! Ok, when Draco could communicate telepathically, he wasn't enraged. He was still thinking like a human. Where as Lucius' wolf had taken control. The werewolf was doing the thinking. Remember, up until the Malfoys (for the purpose of my fic), Hermione didn't know it was possible to change at will. I'm still exploring it. :D Did that answer?

**Heathbar1031:** You're welcome. I'm so sorry it took so long. I'm so glad to see you're still reading me!

**DramioneLover123:** No, they really shouldn't, but that's why I had to put it in there…

_**Mission**_  
Chapter Fourteen

_This is the last time you say_

_After the last line you break_

_Its not even a holiday_

_Nothing to celebrate_

_You give a hundred reasons why_

_And say youre really gonna try_

_If I had a nickel for everytime_

_Id own the bank_

_Thought that I was the exception_

_I could have rewrite your addiction_

_You could've been the greatest_

_But youd rather get wasted_

_You fall asleep during foreplay_

_Cause the pills you take are more your forte_

_Im not sticking around to watch you go down_

_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother_

_Cant be your savior, I don't have the power_

_Im not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain_

_Watch you circle the drain_

_Watch you circle the drain_

_You say you have to write your rhymes_

_What ever helps you sleep at night_

_Yove become what you despise_

_A stereotype_

_You think youre so rock and roll_

_But youre really just a joke_

_Had the world in the palm of your hand_

_But you fucking choked_

_Should've been my team mate_

_Could've changed your fate_

_You say that you love me_

_You wont remember in the morning_

_You fall asleep during foreplay_

_Cause the pills you take are more your forte_

_Im not sticking around to watch you go down_

_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother_

_Cant be your savior, I don't have the power_

_Im not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain_

_Watch you circle the drain_

_Watch you circle the drain_

_You fall asleep during foreplay_

_Cause the pills you take are more your forte_

_Im not sticking around to watch you go down_

_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother_

_Cant be your savior, I don't have the power_

_Im not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain_

_Watch you circle the drain_

_Watch you circle the drain_

_Watch you circle the drain_

_Watch you circle the drain_

_You fall asleep during foreplay_

_Cause the pills you take are more your forte_

_Im not sticking around to watch you go down._

_- Katy Perry, "Circle the Drain"._

Raquel and I were stopped from entering the council chamber by two – very bulky – vampires. They held their hands out to us, as they stepped in front of the door. "No one gets in armed like that." One said.

I inclined my head. "Since when?"

"The council's decree." The other.

"Well, considering that I am on the council, when was this meeting called, that decided this?" the first looked back into the darkened room. Seeing some signal, he stepped forward, his hand inching toward his belt, I could see the faint outline of a gun hidden in his pocket.

I quickly probed his mind, looking for his name. "Simon, don't do that. I've never met you before, and I don't like killing if I can avoid it." I lied smoothly. If he didn't move out of the way, I wouldn't have a problem killing him.

His hand hesitated. He was afraid. Good boy. "The High Chancellor has made it clear that absolutely no one enters with weapons on them. He demands you relinquish them now."

I blinked. "The who does what?" I looked at Raquel, she shook her head once.

The other moron cleared his throat. Mac, he called himself. "The High Chancellor has made it—"

"I'll stop you right there, Mac. Move. Now. Before I slit your throat from ear to ear."

Instead of taking my advice, Mac snarled and came at me. I drew Inferno's little sister, Ember, sidestepped, and brought her up and across Mac's throat, indeed slicing him from ear to ear. Simon yelled, and I twisted to see him pulling the gun. A MAC-11. Before he had the chance to pull the trigger, Raquel was behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and ducked. As he spun, he let the bullets spray. Fool, bringing a machine gun to a sword fight. I buried Ember in his back, pushing in and up, hitting his heart. He was dead within seconds. I pulled Ember out of him and watched as the corpse fell to the floor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Should've listened to me, Mac, or your buddy wouldn't be dead." He was on his knees, his hands at his throat, trying to save all his stolen blood from pouring onto the floor. He would recover… maybe… if I let him. I wiped Ember on Simons black clothes.

I sneered at his disgraceful form, and stepped into the councils chambers.

Out of the nine chairs framing the table six were occupied. "Well, I'd like some explanations." I stated. They shifted. None of them looked ready to volunteer any information. I scanned the faces. "Where are Isabella and Reagan? I called this meeting, not to be met with hostility, but to find out _why_ the council chose to ignore my delegate and not aid me." I paused. Nothing. "So I will ask once again, where are Isabella and Reagan?" my two supporters had sent notice just before I left Hogwarts saying that I had their support, and Raquel had informed me that they were the only two who had voted with us.

Marcus stood. "You did not surrender your weapons to the guards so you are not permitted to speak until you have dropped them." I looked at the council members, several of them would not look at me. Hmmm.

I looked back at Marcus. "Delusions of grandeur, _old friend_? Have you nominated yourself for this laughable role of 'High Chancellor' that the one I just killed spoke of?"

He snarled, "Drop your weapons!" his face twisted in fury.

I remained calm. He couldn't beat me. "What do you have on them, Marcus, for them to allow this?"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He leapt over the table, coming at me. He stopped inches from me. I hadn't moved. "Drop you're weapons now, bitch! All of them, including your wand!" his spit hit my face, and I began calmly removing them. No matter, I could take him with out them.

"Raquel, do as the '_High Chancellor_' says." At my words, his face twisted again, and before I could anticipate it, my face met his fist and I staggered back a few steps. Raquel hissed, drew her sword and charged him. As I watched, Marcus spun on Raquel. He hit her too, and she went flying, hitting the wall. I dropped to the floor, reaching for Inferno, but I moved too slow, underestimating him. His booted foot landed on my wrist, crushing it. I yelled in pain before I could stop myself and slid my body along the ground. I kicked my legs up at him, but he was gone.

I stood, holding my wrist. I scanned the darkness, looking for any hint of him. I had underestimated him. Where had he gotten all this power? I glanced at the table. He moved out of the shadows, resting his hand on his seat.

"What have you done with Isabella and Reagan, Marcus?"

He sneered, "those whores deserve everything they're about to get. As do you, Hermione." He said my name sweetly, tenderly.

Like a lover would.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I had put a madman on the council.

He gestured to my right. Isabella and Reagan. My two friends. They were broken, bloody, their clothes torn. The bastard had tortured them, raped them. They were chained to the wall, showcasing the damage. Reagan was barely conscious, her eyes fluttering weakly. Isabella had passed out. Both wore open mouth gags and were covered in semen. The women had been lovers for two centuries, seeing each other exclusively. This would kill them. They were so weak, but I would make sure they were strong enough to see everything I did to Marcus and his forsaken supporters.

The three of us were the only females on the council. The males remained untouched, but at what cost?

I turned back to the men. I looked at one who wouldn't meet my gaze. "Alonzo, why?" I pleaded.

He was ashamed. "He has Beth." Beth, his life mate.

"I see." I nodded. "Don't worry, Alonzo. I will get her back for you."

"You can't."

"And why the hell not?" I snapped.

"He's too strong."

"No, he really isn't. He's just a woman-hating coward. You need to rape women to feel powerful don't you, Marcus. How the hell did we allow you onto the council?" I will destroy him, and those that follow him.

"Now, I'm going to ask nicely. Which of you are following him, without coercion, so I know whom to kill?"

I could feel power building. It was coming from Marcus. But with it came a stench. One I'd smelt months before. It was _wrong_. No. No fucking wonder. Fuck, I felt so stupid. How could I have missed this?

"_You're _the Necromancer? You fool! _You_ allied yourself with Voldemort?" the stench of death permeated the air. I could hear movement from all around. My eyes darted, taking in the scene. The ground was moving. The ground was _moving!_ He was calling zombies. Shit shit shit! I had to move now.

Ignoring the pain in my wrist, I lunged for my weapons. The Browning, I needed the Browning. I grabbed it and aimed it at Marcus. No time for words. I pulled the trigger.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

I was thrown into the cell so roughly I was scarcely able to keep my feet. Mac, recovered but for a red line on his throat, threw Raquel so she hit me, and we fell to the cold stone ground. I snarled at him, as I cradled her. She was still unconscious. What is it with everyone being knocked unconscious lately?

"Dammit, Raquel. I'm sorry I got you into this. We should've taken Malfoy Manor first." I rested my head on her forehead.

I needed to think.

Marcus had dodged the bullet and the next thing I knew I'd been beaten to the ground by the zombies. So many of them.

Okay. Okay. What I needed was to send a message to my clan. But the place was shielded. They wouldn't be able to apparate into the councils building. Shit. Okay. Even if I could let them know… No. They wouldn't know what was here. There's no way they'd know about Marcus. My tattoo. I'd never tried to call them through the shield, I didn't know if they would receive it, but again back to the issue of them getting to me. Magic. My wand. Patronus. I didn't have my wand. But I could do some wandless magic. It was worth a shot. But even if they couldn't get to me, they'd know where I was. I have to try.

Moving Raquel off me, and gently laying her on the floor, I moved to my knees. I'd try both my tattoo and my patronus. Hopefully one of them would get through.

I bit my wrist harshly, wincing as I squeezed the wound together, making my blood well. I let the blood run over my tattoo as I tried to summon some happy memories. Harry, Ron, my family. My vampires, Raquel, Tommy, Aaron, even Luke. "Expecto Patronum." Nothing. Come on, happier. Draco. Draco, who loved me for some strange reason. Draco. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The otter, my patronus, materialised. Oh, gods. I'd never done that without a wand before.

I slumped in relief. Maybe this would work after all.

~ * ~ % ~ * ~

Told you it would be good.

Preview: _'He was close enough that I could feel warmth emanating from his body. He grabbed my face, digging his fingers into my cheek, forcing my mouth open. "I'm going to bleed you dry." He stabbed the screwdriver into my abdomen.'_

Okay, now this can't be hard to do. I want 115 reviews. I have a few more chapters written up but I don't get those reviews, you don't get those chapters.

Love you all. Review me!


End file.
